The Locket
by Heuvel
Summary: Maisie is a normal muggle living in the same small town as the Weasley's. However, her life is changed forever when she discoveres that she's been carrying around one of the most dealiest treasures in the world-The Slytherin Locket. Draco/OC
1. Chapter One: The Locket

_"Maisie! Wait for me!" _

_What a beautiful day it was. She was sitting in the middle of a meadow, hiding behind some tall grass, as her playmate ran over to try to catch her. When he approached, she jumped out from the grass with a loud, "BOOOGA!", making the poor fellow fall back in laughter. _

_He picked up a stick and held it in defense mode, yelling, "Avada Kadavra!" at her. _

_She giggles loudly, "What does that mean?" _

_Her playmate smiles with a twinkle of humor in his eyes, but for a moment he falters and looks at her, "I don't know. Daddy says it sometimes." _

_Maisie walks over to him and takes the stick from his hand, gaining a, "Hey! That's my wand!" from him. She looks up at him with question in her eyes. After a moment of thinking and swinging the stick, she tilts her head to the side, "What's a wand?" _

_The young boy is about to answer, however a tall lean man starts to enter the meadow calling his name. The man finally approaches the two and picks his son up roughly, to which the boy says, "Daddy…She doesn't know what a wand is." _

_"Of course she wouldn't." _

_And with that, Maisie watched her playmate, her first friend, leave her life forever. Somehow she knew that she wasn't going to see him ever again, so she starts to softly cry. The boy cries as well, and watches her with tears flowing out of his eyes. _

"Maisie! Stop day dreaming!" Came a loud chirp from behind her. She jumped slightly and smiled up at her teacher. She was in the middle of her classroom, in the middle of Ottery St. Catchpole, in the middle of her English class. She had been daydreaming again. Maisie was a daydreamer anyway. Her hair was tied in a side braid with a little red ribbon at the very end, that matched her red school uniform. Her hair was a pretty brown with soft curls, and her eyes were a soft green with little specks of blue inside them. She was fair, her body lean and her legs long. Her uniform was a simple English schoolgirl uniform, with the red plaid shirt and a blazer. She wore knee-high stockings and simple black shoes. Around her neck sat a very intricate locket. This locket was pure gold, and on it was an _S_ made of little emerald crystals.

"Alright, class, time to go. Have a good weekend! Remember to read chapter four!" Yelled the teacher, but the class was already out of the door and on their way home for the weekend.

Well, everyone but Maisie. She was going to the library instead. After school on weekdays she would work at the library. Once inside, she took the orders from her manager and started to restock books on the shelves. She'd been doing this for a couple of hours, actually, when she noticed three people sitting at a table. There was a boy with black hair and blue eyes with perfectly round glasses, another boy with red hair, and a girl with hair a little lighter in color than hers. It was the girl that had the book out. The boy with the red hair glanced up at Maisie, and instantly his eyes went to her neck-to her locket. He gasped loudly, causing the boy with the black hair to shush him. "Ron! Quiet!"

"B-but…Harry…"

"Ron! We're supposed to be quiet in a library. Remember?" Said the girl.

Ron sunk in low between the two and whispered, "The locket…"

Maisie didn't pay them any heed, however. And after finishing up with that shelf, she continued on to another shelf to put more books away. When she was done with that shelf, she stopped and looked down at the locket around her neck. The boy had been looking at it. She took it in her hand and examined it. Nothing weird was happening to it-it was just as it's always been. So why was that guy so worried about it?

"Ahem…Excuse me…" Said a soft male voice from behind her.

Maisie turned around and looked at the boy. It wasn't Ron, but the other one, with the glasses. She also noticed a little scar on his forehead. What a strange looking boy, she mused to herself. She answered quickly, "Yes? Do you need help in finding a book?"

"No…Not exactly…Um…" The boy looked back at his two friends, who nodded at him quickly, telling him to continue. He turned back to Maisie, "My name is Harry. I'm interested in your locket." He said quickly, pointing to the piece of jewelry around her neck.

Maisie grabbed the locket quickly and held onto it, obviously protective of it, "Why? What's so important about it?" She quickly asked.

The three looked nervous, and Harry spoke up, "Well…We can't tell you."

Maisie was about to walk away, but the girl behind Harry pushed him aside and bid her to stay, "I'm sorry. How did you get that locket?" She asked politely.

"I…"

"Maisie! Your shift is over! Get going home! I'm not keeping this library open all night for you and your friends. Now go on! Git!" Said her manager.

Maisie nodded quickly at her and looked at the trio, "I'm sorry, I can't help you." And she started to pack up her things and leave.

Harry grabbed her by the arm, "Please. This is very important…"

Maisie looked at him, to his friends, and slowly back to him, "I love this locket…" She said slowly.

Harry glanced around the room, and noticed the muggles. He sighed deeply and looked back at Maisie, "If you'll listen to us, we'll tell you. But now here. It has to be somewhere safe." He said with urgency in his voice.

"O..kay…" Maisie said slowly.

Harry looked down and looked at her again, "If you'll be so kind…" He took a piece of paper from a nearby table and jotted down an address on it, "Please come here tonight at about 5pm. It's called The Burrow." He said before pointing a thumb at Ron, "He lives there with his family." Harry held out the paper to Maisie, "It's very well hidden, but once you get to the road, you'll see it."

Maisie didn't take the paper. "Go to a stranger's house?"

Harry sighed and pushed the paper in her hand, forcing her to take it, "I know. I know it's dangerous. But we need to discuss that locket." He said in a hurried voice. He looked up at her one last time, "What is your name?"

"I'm Maisie."

"Do you know what a wizard is?"

"Like…From King Arthur?"

Ron snorted.

Harry sighed and looked around at the girl, requesting help. The girl approached Maisie and looked in her the eye, "I know it's very confusing. We'll explain everything to you if you come. We won't harm you, we promise. But you can't bring anyone else with you…" She smiled weakly, "Mrs. Weasley is a really good cook. You'll have dinner and dessert and make new friends…?"

Maisie looked almost appalled.

"Hermione!" Ron hushed, his face turning red.

Hermione panicked at said quickly, "You'll be helping us. You'll be saving lives if you come to The Burrow. You can bring anything. A knife or a gun or anything that you feel will protect you. We won't harm you, but we need to speak with you." She said quickly. When she said 'knife' and 'gun' she received very extreme stares from both Harry and Ron, who both pulled her back to them and started to scold her gently.

"I'll be there…" They all stopped and looked at Maisie.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. We'll set a place for you." And with that, she grabbed Ron and Harry by the wrist each and led them out of the library.

* * *

New story. :) Please review and tell me whether or not to continue!


	2. Chapter Two: The Burrow

It was about 4:30pm and Maisie was pacing in the middle of her room. Should she go? Should she stay? She already talked to her mother about it, to which she said, "Oh I know the Weasleys! Lovely people. A little weird though. They've never invited the family over for dinner before…"

"Mom, what's a wizard?"

Her mother shrugged her shoulders and started to put the folded clothes in her daughter's drawers again, "A character from Kind Arthur or something."

Maisie knew the general idea of a wizard, but from the snort from Ron, she realized that the Kind Arthur idea of a wizard was way off the mark.

She only had a little bit of time left.

She grabbed her coat and started to head down stairs. "I'm going mom!" she yelled before leaving the house. She was already dressed out of her school uniform, and was now just wearing a white T-shirt and some dark blue jeans. She put her jacket on and started towards the address that Harry had given her.

The walk was a lot longer than she expected it to be, but after a couple of wrong turns a lot of frustrated huffs from Maisie, she finally made it to the street of which The Burrow stood. She looked at the directions and then looked at the house. "My goodness what an odd house…" She said quietly to herself before starting to walk down the street. She walked briskly down the road, looking around her. The sun had started to go down, and she realized how she had just gone to a stranger's house for dinner. Well..They weren't really strangers. Her mother knew them. But to Maisie they were. And worst of all, after looking around her some more, she realized that the home was completely cut off from the rest of the village-like it was secret.

When she approached the house, the door opened and a very tired but overjoyed women open the door. "You must be Maisie! Welcome welcome!" She grabbed Maisie into a tight hug, "Oh you're beautiful! So wonderful to meet you!"

Maisie smiled sweetly at Ron's mother, "Wonderful to meet you too, ma'am."

"My name is Molly, my dear. So nice of you to come see us. Come come my dear." She pushed Maisie in with a sudden hushed voice, like there was a secret that she was protecting. She smiled at the other people in the room. "So, Maisie, this is Arthur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, Ginny, oh of course you know Ron and Harry and Hermione." She said, extending a hand out to each person to whole she spoke of. "Come now, have a seat, I know you've had a long walk."

Maisie sat down at the table with the family. She felt uneased. She's never met this family, but luckily she sort of recognized Arthur. He leaned over and tapped her in the shoulder, "Hello Maisie, I was on the town council with your father for some time. I haven't seen you since you were a little ankle-biter!" He and Molly laughed.

Maisie felt a little more at ease, and she smiled at Arthur, "Yes, I remember you. You came for dinner sometimes."

"Right right!"

So the family and Maisie had dinner together. They mostly asked questions about her school, how she liked the library, and how her family was. Molly and Arthur were particularly interested in how her parents were, and made sure they would invite them over some day for dinner or a nice couple of drinks. Arthur kept asking her questions about random things she owned, like a computer, a telephone, and even a rake. "So interesting..." he would mumble when she was explaining what the item was. The children looked away embarrassed.

Molly was handing out a bowl of cake and ice cream to each child and her husband when Arthur suddenly became quite serious, looking at Maisie, "Maisie, it's come to our attention that you," he pointed to her with his fork nonchalantly, "are in possession of a certain locket." He moved his fork to her neck, where the locket rested on her collarbone.

"Yes…Yes. This is my locket…" She covered the locket with her hand protectively and looked at Harry, who was watching her and Arthur intently.

Arthur looked at Harry and his family before looking at Maisie again, "Maisie, how did you come to owning that locket?"

"Well…It was when I way really young." She said, looking at the family and then back to Arthur to continue, "My grandfather gave it to me. He grew up in an orphanage and was best friends with someone. When he ran into him again, his friend gave him a locket and told him to keep it safe. And then his friend disappeared…"Maisie looked from Arthur to the family again. "Um..." She thought for a moment, realizing that the information she'd given them wasn't enough, "He lived in an orphanage in London for quite some time before we turned 18 and left. But when he was little, he got to know one of the other boys really well, and they spent every day playing together. But then when the boy was 11, some old man came and adopted him..."

They were all intently watching her.

Harry chimed in, "What was his friends name?"

Maisie though for a moment, "I…I don't really remember…" She sat still and thought for a while, "It was a really common name…"

The family looked around and finally looked at Harry again. He stared at her attentively, and after a while, he slowly said, "Was his name Tom?"

Maisie looked at him, "Why yes, that was it!" She smiled with triumph at the other's. Her memory was brilliant after all. She looked down at the table with a stupid grin on and then looked at the cake she was about to eat. It looked wonderful. Molly had made a mud chocolate cake with hot fudge oozing out of the top, and then added vanilla ice cream to the side. The dinner was good, but she was really looking forward to this cake. She picked up her fork and started to break off a bite to eat.

Ron's eyes widened, "Bloody-"

A loud crashed erupted from outside. The family ducked down and looked out of the dirty windows. Harry grabbed Ginny, of course, and Ron took hold of Hermione. Molly found herself in her husband's arms and the rest of the family ran to the counter to grab their wands. Everyone was prepared for the battle that was obviously coming ahead. Harry and the rest of the family ran outside.

There was a large creator in the middle of the Weasley's home, and around the creator, stood four Death Eaters with the hood of their cloaks covering their faces. The family, Harry and Hermione rushed out of the house with their wands ready, holding them out at arm's length. "Reveal yourself!" yelled Arthur.

One of the Death Eaters uncovered their face, it was Bellatrix Lestrange. She cackled loudly and doubled her body over, as though some hilarious thing has just happened to the family. Hilarious it wasn't, however, because she had blown up the barn of which Mr. Weasley kept his muggle items. Harry ran out before everyone, wielding his wand, "What are you doing here?" He yelled.

One of the other Death Eaters uncovered himself and smiled at him, "It seems that the Slytherin Locket is in your possession, Harry my boy." Came the gruff voice of Igor Karkaroff. He smiled at Harry and the family before continuing, "So if you'll just…hand it over…" He said slowly, to Harry, specifically. Bellatrix let out a high pitched laugh and danced around the creator that they had created.

By this time, Barty Crouch Jr. had already uncovered his mask and started approaching the family. Hermione yelled out, "Stupefy!" to which Barty quickly countered. The boys, particularly Ron, ran to help her. Barty became only a little bit nervous at all his opponents, but quickly smirked at the other two Death Eaters and started running around the yard, throwing spell after spell he could at Hermione, thus frustrating Ron, and from then, frustrating the other men of the family. Arthur stood in front of Molly, still in front of his home, facing Igor and Bellatrix with Harry.

Harry glared at Igor and Bellatrix. "I don't have it." he semi-lied.

Igor smiled, "Oh, we know you don't have it. A muggle has it. How ironic, wouldn't you say?"

Harry gulped and looked around for the fourth Death Eater-whomever they were, they had vanished. He looked back at the intruders, "Where's the other one?"

"Other what?"

"There were four of you. Where is the fourth one?"

"Oh." Igor stated with dryness. He looked around the yard slowly before looking back at Harry, "I don't quite know. He's new, you understand. Wants to do all the neat stuff."

"New…?"

Bellatrix giggled and pranced up next to Harry, then whispered, "My darling nephew has taken on the family business…" She wailed out a laugh.

Harry glared at her and looked around him quickly, and finally, noticed young Draco Malfoy approaching The Burrow. Draco had taken off his robe and was wearing just a white shirt and dress pants, like he always did. He was scoping out the yard for the lone muggle that held the locket in their possession. He didn't know who it was, but he was told by his father that if he was able to obtain the locket with the help of his fellow Death Eaters, glory would come to him. Draco assumed that the family was dull enough to instruct the poor muggle to stay in the home. By doing this, the three older Death Eaters were able to distract the family and Draco would be able to get in the house, kill the muggle, and get the Locket. However, much to the demise of Draco and the Death Eaters, once Draco saw movement in the middle of the Burrow, he hesitated and looked around him. He'd never killed anyone before. He started to panic. It was at this moment that Harry saw him yelled out, "Locomotor Moris!" Thus causing Draco's legs to freeze.

Draco became frozen. He quickly obtained his composure, however, and looked over to Harry with a cocky grin on his face, "Very clever, Potter, but you'd think The _Chosen_ One would be able to come up with a better spell than that." He sneered out before quickly countering the spell, making his legs usable again. Little did he and Harry know, the muggle had heard someone's voice closer to the door. Instead of being intelligent and running through the home, out the back door, to escape danger, out of curiosity, she approached the door and peeked out.

"Draco?"

Draco looked up at the doorframe suddenly, as did the rest of the family, Harry, Hermione, and all the Death Eaters. Standing there with the locket clutched in her hand was the young muggle girl. Her eyes were full of confusion, worry, and a little a bit, and I mean just a little bit, of hope.

Draco's eyes widened, "Maisie."

* * *

There we are. :) Tell me what you think. A little more action in this one.


	3. Chapter Thre: Childhood Memories

"Stupefy!"

"_Hi..." _

"_Hi."_

"What's your name...?"

"_Draco."_

_The girl giggled at him and sat down, "Draco! I like it!" she started to pull flowers from the ground and form some weird shape with them. She made herself a little flower halo and put it on her head, and then went on to make another one of the same flower, but different colors. When she was done, she leaned over to her companion and placed it gingerly on his head, "I'm Maisie." She smiled. _

"_I like your name." The young boy said gently. _

_She smiled, "I like you."_

It was another sunny summer day back then. The wind was gently pushing the hair of the young girls into her face, to which she quickly huffed away from her eyes. He laughed at her. She smiled. They played simple games like tag and hide and seek and sometimes doctor.

"I'm Doctor Draco Malfoy! How may I help you!" he'd tell out before straightening the crooked doctor mirror on his head, which was actually made of string and an acorn shell.

"_My knee! Oh my knee!" yelled the small girl before falling to the ground. "I've hurt my knee, Dr. Draco Malfoy!" _

"_I'll save you!" he cried, before taking out a stick and gently tapping her knee, "There!"_

_The girl giggled, "That's not how you fix a broken knee, silly! You have to bandage it! Here, I'll show you." And she did._

She taught him many things. How to smile. How to make flower halos. How to dance.

"We should date."

"_I can't date a muggle!"_

"_What's a muggle...?"_

"_That's what you are." _

"_You don't like me?"_

"_Yes..?"_

"Draco!" Maisie screamed before running over to him and shaking him gently, "Draco wake up!" She looked up at Harry angerly, "What did you do? Make it stop! Wake him up! Please!"

"Of course I'm not going to wake him up!" Harry screamed before turning back to Igor.

Igor looked to Barty and Bellatrix, "They...Know each other?"

"They know each other..." Arthur said slowly.

Igor gave a quick nod to the other two, and with that, they left Draco behind and started off into the air in black smoke. Ron ran to the middle of the yard and yelled at them, "HEY!" he looked back at the unconscious Draco, "Take him with you!"

Maisie had tears in her eyes. "Did you kill him?"

Arthur and Molly approached the girl, "Of course not." Said Molly, "That's unforgivable." She looked at her children, then back at Maisie, then back at her husband, to which she whispered, "Well...We can't just leave him out here by himself. We can't just leave him here with Maisie either."

"WHAT?" yelled Hermione, "Did you not just see what he was about to do! He was about to kill Maisie for the locket!"

Maisie looked up at Hermione angerly, "He wouldn't kill anyone! Ever! Especially me!" she looked down at Draco again and said softly enough for only her and Draco to hear, "Right...?"

Arthur came over to Maisie and laid his hand on her shoulder lightly, "Why don't we go inside—take Draco with us—and discuss how you know him. Hmm? Maybe over some nice hot chocolate to calm your nerves. How would that be?" Maisie nodded weakly and got up to start heading into The Burrow, leaving Draco to the men.

Once everyone was settled, and Draco was sleeping on the couch with a cool clothe over his head, the family gathered around in the living room as well, each with a mug of coffee or hot chocolate or some other drink. They found out that Harry had just caused the boy to fall unconscious, but when they looked closer, Draco had a lot of fresh wounds on his chest and arms. "Most likely from the other Death Eaters—for not doing a job correctly." Arthur explained to the horrified Maisie.

"What's a Death Eater? What do they want with Draco?"

Arthur tapped the locket on Maisie's collarbone, "They want the locket. They know it's a horcurx."

"A what?"

"It's a magical item that keeps you immortal so long as it's unharmed." Harry explained, "The man that gave your grandfather that locket was making them to stay immortal. He used your family to keep it safe. The Death Eaters found out where the locket was and wanted to get it in their possession so they could keep it safe."

"Tom?"

"Voldemort." Harry corrected her quickly before leaning forward to explain this in deeper detail, "He killed my parents. He's a Dark Wizard. He wants to get rid of all muggles in the wizarding world. He hates muggles."

"I've heard that word before..." Maisie mused, "Muggle...I'm a muggle."

"Yes. You're not magical."

"But my grandfather was one too, then, right?"

"I suppose he was. But he was a safe place to hide something of great importance for Voldemort, so he must have used your grandfather's friendship and loyalty for his immorality."

"What happens if the locket is broken?"

"His powers become weaker, and it's easier to kill him." Harry said slowly, looking to the rest of the family.

"And Draco?"

"He'd a Death Eater." Harry leaned over and uncovered the Dark Mark on Draco's forearm. Maisie gently touched it, "He follows Voldemort."

Maisie shook her head and looked down at the sleeping face of her old childhood friend, "He would never. He's too sweet."

Ron snorted.

Hermione shook her head slowly, "You'll see when he wakes up."

Molly looked at Maisie for a long moment before asking, "How did you get to meet Draco, anyway, my dear?"

Maisie looked at Draco before answering in a quiet voice, "I met him when I was younger. We always played together. His dad would come and talk to my dad a lot, and when they talked, Draco and I would play out in the meadow behind my home."

"What was he like?" Harry asked.

Maisie smiled softly at the memory, "He was really nice to me. He would let me pick the games...Let me put flowers in his hair. He was sure nice." her eyes darkened slightly, "Scared of his father..."

Arthur nodded in understanding, "Always has been, I presume."

Maisie nodded and felt Draco's forehead for a fever before looking up at Molly, who would seem to know the answer to her question, "When will he wake up."

"Could be hours." Molly said, looking down at Draco, "Poor boy must be stressed. Look at the circles under his eyes! I wouldn't be surprised if the little bugger sleeps until morning." She looked over at Maisie who hadn't moved from where she was sitting, "Would like me to make a bed for you, my dear?"

"No. I'll stay here with Draco. Bandage him up a bit." She said quietly. Molly nodded and shooed the other family members to bed, leaving Maisie and Draco alone. Maisie sighed heavily and looked down at him. His features were sharp—handsome, devilish almost. He was quite good looking. She only remembered the awkward child with his hair sleeked back and his face round. But over the years, Draco had obviously let his hair grow out a bit and let it fall around his eyes, which is a look she more preferred. His shirt was still on, but when she started to apply some of the bandages on his shoulders, she had to move it a bit, getting a good glimpse of his shoulders and the top part of his chest. He was well built. He was handsome. Not stuck up or awkward like she remembered. He looked beautiful almost. In an haunting, and apparently evil, way. When she was finished, she sat down in one of the mismatched chairs of the room facing the Dark wizard, and situated herself, waiting until the sun arose or Draco to wake.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting on the stair case, watching the entire time, "They're...friends?" Ron whispered.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Hermione chirped in, "Childhood friends. They're not anymore..."

"So what's going to happen when Draco wakes up?" Ron asked.

Harry held out Draco's wand, which he confiscated before they laid him down, "Nothing is going to happen. He's going to wake up, and then leave." He got up from where he was standing and tapped his friends on the shoulder, indicating that it was bedtime for them as well.

* * *

Okay, done with that chapter. :) Review please! Tell me how I'm doing with the spells and the history of Harry Potter. lol I'm scared that I might say something incorrect. The next chapter Draco wakes up! How exciting! Toodles!


	4. Chapter Four: It's YOUR fault!

"_See? You make them as tidy as possible." She said. She was bandaging his leg just like she told him she would. It was perfect, too. The wrappings were pure white, thanks to the fact that the two children snuck into the bathroom and stole the first aid kit for play. _

"_And you criss-cross, like ballerina ribbons." _

"_I feel all better now!" _

_The girl giggled as the little boy jumped up from where he was sitting and started to dance around the meadow to entertain the girl. They spent the rest of the afternoon dancing, the girl with pigtails in her hair and the boy with bandages on his knee. _

Draco woke up with a start.

What had happened? He'd been on a mission given to him by his father and the Dark Lord. He almost succeeded too…If it wasn't for…

Draco then realized that there was something tight around his shoulder. He looked down to his chest and noticed that someone had bandaged him up. He remembers now. He had told his father that he didn't want to go on this mission to the Weasley residence, to which Lucius replied, "My son fears no one!" and hit him fairly hard on the shoulder. The ring on his dad's finger broke his skin and made him start to bleed, but he didn't let Lucius or his mother know. He just went along with Bellatrix, Barty and Igor. During their flight from the Malfoy Manor to The Burrow, the cut on his shoulder had become deeper and started to bleed more. He was trying to maneuver his undershirt so that it caught all the blood and not his long-sleeve shirt while flying, causing him to lose track of the explosive Bellatrix. She was throwing fireballs in the sky and thought it would be fun to give Draco a little dodging practice. Draco was hit the first time, causing some burns on his chest. It had been a long day.

But someone cleaned and patched him up. He even felt a little better after getting some rest, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. But who had taken care of him? He couldn't remember…

He looked down at the bandages again and ran his fingers over them. Criss-cross…Like ballerina ribbons.

Maisie.

He looked around the living room desperately. He was in a dark place. With lots of mismatched chairs and couches and little knick-knacks handing on the wall. The room itself was very small, smaller than a closet would be in the Malfoy Manor, Draco assumed arrogantly. The walls weren't a perfect square like the Malfoy Manor either, they were in more of an octagon, but uneven, not even parallel. He looked over to the chair that was pulled up next to the couch. Maisie had her legs pulled up to her chest with her head resting against the side of the chair. Molly must have come down to lay a blanket over the girl as well. Her eyes were closed, her breathing very heavy. Draco stared at her for a long time. She had grown up quite a lot since he had last seen her. If his calculations were correct, she was 16 now, he was 17-he remembers teasing her about her age a little bit when they were younger. Her features were fair to his sharp ones-she looked very peaceful, very…very…striking…

He pushed himself from laying on the couch to a sitting position, with his legs spread apart and his elbows resting on his knees. He buried his face in his hands and thought. How'd did he get into this mess? He was obviously taken in by The Weasley's, much to his embarrassment. And now his childhood best friend was here. Hopefully she didn't know about him being a Death Eater.

He looked at Maisie again. Her eyes were open, watching him. He grunted shyly and looked away with nonchalance, before looking at her in the eyes again. Maisie blinked, "How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"Oh..That's good." She said before sitting up straight and stretching, letting out a contented sigh before settling down at looking at the boy in front of her.

Draco pursed his lips, thinking. He thought long and hard, before looking up at Maisie with concern, scolding, and anger in his eyes, "What the hell are you doing here?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I should be asking you the same thing."

"You're in a wizard home. Last time I checked, you didn't even know what a wizard is."

"I didn't know what a Death Eater was either."

Draco sighed. She knew. Harry must have told her already. "I'm not as evil as they make me out to be, you know. They're just bloody stupid."

"You came here to kill the Weasley family…"

"No." Draco said sternly before looking at Maisie in the eyes, his glare stone, "I was sent here to kill the muggle that had the Locket."

Maisie's eyes widened in fear, and instinctively she leaned away from him. Draco shook his head, "But I can't. I knew right when The Dark Lord told me to, I knew I couldn't do it. I knew that one of the other's would have to do it for me. That's why my father sent the meanest ones with me."

Maisie relaxed and looked out the window for a while. She was here with her childhood best friend. Someone she's been missing for more than 10 years. She had so many things to ask him. How was kindergarten? Do you wizards have kindergarten? Did you ever find the monster under your bed? How was your 5th birthday? Your 10th? 15th? What are your hobbies now? Have you had any girlfriends? "Draco…if I give you the Locket and you take it to your father, he'll be happy with you, won't he?"

"Everyone will be happy with me. I'll be one of the Dark Lord's favorites."

"And if I don't?"

"I'm shunned."

Maisie took the Locket in her hand and looked at it. If she gave it to Draco, someone she cared deeply about when she was younger, he'll be safe. But… "what happens if Voldemort get's the Locket?"

"He'll never die."

"He wants to kill people like me?"

Draco took in a deep breath and rubbed his temples, "Don't give me the Locket, Maisie. Give it to Potter and his followers."

"You're against being a Death Eater? Then why did you become one?"

"I'm not against it!" He almost yelled, but it was more of a hushed scolding, "I don't want you in danger. You shouldn't even be here! You shouldn't know what a wizard is! You should be snuggled in your bed dreaming about your high school or some guy or something! Not running around with wizards-and Potty no less!"

"Why don't you like him, Draco? He seemed nice…"

"Give him the Locket, and go home." Draco glared coldly at her, "I'd rather try to get the Locket out of their hands then have my family try to get it out of your dead ones."

She fingered the Locket gingerly and slightly tilted her head, and much to Draco's surprise, she smiled softly had him, "You're a lot more serious then you were when you were little." Draco tried to scowl at her, but he realized he couldn't. He couldn't give her a mean face. Not this girl. Maybe Ginny or Hermione, but not Maisie. She was too sweet, too pure, to kind. And still quite beautiful. Maisie said softly, almost too soft for Draco to hear, but he heard it anyway, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Ron snorted.

Wait. Ron snorted.

Draco stood up and glared around the room. It was dark, but he assumed that Ron and the others were floating around the staircase, so he faced himself in that direction, "Come out, Weaselby!" Draco reached into his pocket, but realized that he didn't have his wand. Someone had taken it from him. Maisie stood up as well. She grabbed Draco gently by the arm, telling him not to harm anyone.

"A touching moment, Malfoy." Ron sneered from the staircase. He had a candle in his hand and his wand in the other. Harry and Hermione and Ginny were all with him.

"You came down here to eavesdrop? How very mature of you." Draco seethed.

"We came down here because we heard talking." Hermione corrected, "Maisie, are you alright?"

"She's fine." Draco snapped.

"She wasn't talking to _you_, Malfoy." Harry said quickly.

By this time, the sun had started to raise over the horizon. The golden light danced across the faces of the young wizards and the muggle. Sure enough, the trio with Ginny were standing on the staircase, while Draco and Maisie were in the middle of the living room. The birds started chirping and the morning wind started to blow through the open windows. It was a beautiful morning.

The teens just stood there, looking at each other, glaring, until finally Maisie chimed in, "Why do you guys hate each other?"

"Because in year one, Draco made fun of us." Hermione said bitterly.

Draco didn't protest. Maisie asked, "Draco, is this true?"

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at her, "Of course it's true! Look at them all!"

"I'm surprised he's never made fun of you, Maisie." Harry said quietly.

Maisie nodded at Harry and looked back at Draco, "Why didn't you make fun of me?"

Draco growled and shook his head, "That doesn't matter now. What matters now is getting Maisie out of danger." He looked straight to Harry, "Did you bring her to the Burrow?"

"I asked her to come, yes."

"_You_ put her in danger."

"I tried to get the Locket from her before _you _came to kill her."

"I wouldn't have to kill anyone if _you_ wouldn't meddle in things."

"I wouldn't have to meddle if _you _didn't follow Voldemort."

"I wouldn't have to follow Voldemort if _you_ disgusting mudbloods would just leave!"

"That's it!" Maisie threw her hands up and reached down to grab her jacket, "I'm going home."

By this time Arthur and Molly and the rest of the boys were already walking down the stairs because of the commotion the teens had made. Molly's eyes were wide with worry at the fact that Maisie was still wearing the Locket, and Arthur looked at Ron, disappointed. Molly said weakly, "She can't walk home alone."

"I'll be fine, ma'am, really." Maisie said gently, "Thank you for dinner. It was very nice. I hope to see you soon. I'll tell my mother how you are." Molly grabbed Maisie in a quick hug and let the girl go.

Hermione turned from the retreating girl and glared at Draco, "Look what _you_ did."

Draco couldn't move. He could only watch Maisie pass through the kitchen, open the door, and start down the driveway to home.

* * *

Ah. There we are. A bit of a dramatic chapter. :) Should Draco go after her? Or maybe she should just walk home alone. lol We'll see!


	5. Chapter Five: The Next Morning

"_What's your favorite color?"_

_"Green."_

_"Mine's pink."_

_"Why? It's such a girly color!" _

_She giggled, "I'm a girl, silly!" _

"_Yeah but…"_

_She fell into a fit of giggles. She looked so happy, so blithe, so completely at peace with everything around her. Her smile was..well…at his age he didn't know the word 'beautiful', but she sure looked cute. Her eyes sparkled, her hair bounced, her smiled shone. _

Draco couldn't move. He could only watched her walk away. This must have been what she felt like more than 10 years ago when his father ripped him away from her. Draco watched her walk down the driveway and turn down the road. He watched her until she was completely out of his sight. He breathed heavily and picked up his jacket and whipped it on the floor in anger, scaring the hell out of Molly, who jumped to her husband. Draco grabbed his head and started to pace back and forth in the living room quickly. "I let her leave!" he yelled, "I just let her walk away!"

"Well…It's your fault…" Rom murmured darkly.

Faster than a flash of lightning, Draco had Ron pinned up against the wall, using the front of his shirt to pull him nose to nose with the fuming blonde. Ron squeaked loudly and pushed his head away from him, whimpering a little bit. Draco breathed heavily into his face, a full scowl on, his eyes sharp as nails.

Arthur and Molly weren't too worried. Arthur even said, "That was _your_ fault." blankly. Obviously, Harry and Hermione twitched forward to fend for their friend, but they were quickly pulled back by Ron's parents. Ron needed this.

"Look." Draco whispered into Ron's face in a dangerous tone, "That girl," He breathed deeply to gather his thoughts, "That girl has been the only being on this planet that has never pissed me off. And you and your stupid friends have put her in direct danger. Do you understand, Weaselby? How would _you_ feel if someone put Hermione in direct danger? How would _you_ feel if someone brought her out of safety and exposed her to people like Bellatrix and Igor?"

"Alright! Alright! I get it! I'm sorry!" Ron yelled.

Draco let him go, much to the satisfaction of Ron, who sighed and settled himself on his own two feet. With another sigh, the blond sat down on the couch and tried to think. "What am I going to do…" He was silent for a while, the whole room was silent for a while, and then he stood up and started to put his jacket on, "I'm going after her."

Arthur stopped him, "I don't think that's a good idea, my boy. She's a lot harder to find than you are. If you go with her, the Death Eaters will be able to find the both of you."

"How will I know if she's okay, then?"

"She works in the library in town. You'll be able to find her." Arthur said calmly, but his voice quickly changed to warning, "Make sure no one is following you when you do see her."

"I know." Draco sighed out, sitting on the couch again. He was calculating. His mind was working and he was trying to think of a plan. He was a Death Eater. And he was the son of one of the more powerful Death Eaters, who happened to be very close to Voldemort. He was sitting on the couch in the middle of Weasleby's house with the family and that damn trio standing watching him. He was in enemy territory. And on top of all of that, someone he cared for very much was in danger. "If I…" he thought out loud, "If I get the Locket from her quick enough, she won't be in danger then."

"You'd be helping us then…" Harry slowly said.

Draco looked up and glared at him, "You don't know if I'll be helping you. Maybe I'll take the Locket and take it straight to Voldemort. Or hide it somewhere safer. Did you ever think of that, Potty?"

Harry was quiet. Unfortunately, Draco was right. Just because Draco cared for the safety of a muggle didn't mean that he had changed his ways.

Meanwhile, Maisie was on her way home. She could barely remember the way, but she was able to get out of the neighborhood of which the Weasley's lived and get to the main streets of the small town, closer to her home. She was horrified by the creator that was in the ground just outside of the ransack home, and even more horrified by the other damage from the property. But she was far away from that now. She could just walk home, relax, do some homework, go to school on Monday, and everything will be back to normal. There was no such thing as wizards and witches and magic. What she saw last night was just a dream she had. She was just dreaming again.

She turned to her left and started walking down the same road she lived on. How strange, she thought to herself, she'd never seen that man in the café before. Wearing all black on a summer day like this, as well. His hair is long and blonde too…Looks a little familiar..

What a weird looking man.

She kept walking until finally she got to her home, "Mom! I'm back!" She yelled. She slammed the door and looked at herself in the mirror next to the wall. Her clothes were wrinkled and stretch, her eyes had bags under them, and her hair was a complete mess. She looked like she just got out of some type of war instead of the nice dinner with a local family. Well..It was sort of like a war. But not really. Because wizards and witches don't exist. She must have fallen down or something.

mother came bustling out of the kitchen holding a soaked plate, "My dear! You didn't come home last night! I was worried sick! No more of that. You tell your mother where you are!"

"I'm sorry." She said weakly, "I think I might have hit my head at the Weasley's or something. I'm a little dazed. I must have been offered to lay down and I slept through the whole night."

Her mother came up to her and started to feel around her head for the goose bump, to which she sighed, "I don't feel any bumps. Must be pretty deep…"

"Yeah. It was a hard night." Maisie said with another sigh and smiling at her mom, "I'm going to go do some homework. Has anyone called for me?"

"Trevor has." Her mom smiled at her knowingly.

Maisie shook her head, "He's a friend, mother!" before running upstairs.

Trevor was a friend of hers, but she could tell he liked her. She met him in high school a little bit over a year ago in English class, and instantly the two became friends. It was soon after that she was told by all her little female friends that he liked her, that they should date, that they'd look so cute together. However, Maisie was never interested. In fact, she's never really been interested in any guy. She's been holding out for someone really special, someone interesting, someone amazing. She just wondered if she's ever met him. Trevor was nothing close to amazing. Nothing like Draco, at least. But Trevor asked her to be one of his project partners a couple of weeks ago for English class and she agreed.

He must be calling about the project. Yeah. Only the project. She got to her room and picked up the little phone on her bedside table, quickly dialing Trevor's number. She waited for a while until she heard a questioning, "Hello, Mrs. Darling speaking."

"Hello Ma'am, this is Maisie, is Trevor home?"

"Why Maisie! Nice to hear from you! Sure thing Trevor is home! Just wait one moment."

Maisie waited for a moment. There was a shuffle in the background, some talking, she heard her name, and then a, 'hello' was heard.

"Hi Trevor! This is Maisie! You called?"

"Yeah, I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow. I thought we could get together for the project."

"Sure! That's a wonderful idea! I have some stuff ready for the project anyway. Where should we go?"

"Maybe the café in town?"

Maisie pused her lips together, that sounded an awful lot like a date, "How about the library in town?"

"…Sure." Trevor sounded disappointed, but he quickly picked up his voice, "How about we meet tomorrow at about 2:00pm?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then. Bye Trevor!" She dropped the phone on the receiver after heard a goodbye from her project partner.

Meanwhile, back at the Weasley's, Draco was sitting at the breakfast table with the family. Molly had insisted that he stay here instead of going back home to face his father. This angered the other teenagers, obviously, but Arthur and the older boys paid no mind. In fact, with the little persuasion and some joking around, Fred and George even convinced Draco to go with them to play some harmless tricks on local muggles around town. "You gotta do something while waiting for your bride." one said. Thus causing all the wizards to get into a debate.

Furthermore, after some discussion, Draco had figured out the general location of the library that Maisie works at. "I'll check tomorrow afternoon." Draco said.

"Only after lunch, my dear! You need to be properly fed before you go out looking for someone!" Said Molly sternly, patting Draco on the head while walking by. Draco agreed and went back to eating.

"Want us to come with?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head slowly, "No. I'll be fine. Just give me my wand back, Potter."

* * *

One more chapter down! Already 16 reviews, a lot quicker than my other fanfiction. This one must be more interesting to the readers. :) Hope you enjoy the chapter!


	6. Chapter Six: What if I do?

It was Sunday morning and Maisie was eating breakfast with her mother and father. It had been a day since the morning with Draco and the Weasley's. Last night she couldn't sleep-she could only stare at the ceiling and think. She thought about her memories with Draco. She thought of how she met Harry and the others. She thought about the strange people who had attacked the family only the night before. She thought about the odd words that were yelled out when they were fighting. "stupefy…" Maisie had whispered quietly. That was how you said it, right? What did that mean anyway…What does that do? When Harry yelled it out, Draco instantly fell to the ground. Was it some mental trigger?

Did Draco have a mental disease?

She thought about the family. She thought about the weird man she saw in the café. She thought of Trevor and how much he liked her. She thought of Draco. She thought a lot about Draco, actually. His smiled-or, since being little, the lack thereof. His hair. His shoulders and chest. She thought of those eyes he had. How surprised he was to see her that night. So on Sunday morning she was very sleepy. She didn't really do anything with her hair; she just kept it down and didn't even bother to brush it that morning. She wasn't wearing make-up or anything either. She wasn't even wearing nice clothing; she was wearing an old pair of jeans and some old tee-shirt from when she was little. It was an old soccer tee-shirt from when she was really little, actually. When she was little and friends with Draco, she joined a soccer league. However, because her father ordered her a large instead of a small, and she hasn't been able to wear it since. She wore it once when she played with Draco; she pretended it was a dress. When she opened her closet and found the shirt this morning, she thought of that particular day and decided to wear it. It was a dull worn purple with white lettering and the name of the youth soccer team on the front.

_"What is soccer?" _

_"It's this!" She had yelled, and she grabbed a ball and started to run around the small meadow kicking the ball between her legs. She was clumsy and fell down quite a bit. The young blonde was a lot more coordinated than she was, and was able to quickly grab the ball from her and beat her at soccer. When finished, he smiled brilliantly and enjoyed all the praise he received. _

Maisie had smiled and put on the shirt.

She was just finishing up her meal and about to leave the house. Her mother stopped her, however, and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Be careful. Don't hit your head again, honey."

Maisie smiled at her mother. She was about to leave the house when she stopped suddenly and looked at her mother, "Mom, do you remember Draco?"

Her mother tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment, "The little blonde boy?""Yeah…""Sure I do. Was a little snot though." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and opened the door for her, "Now be safe! Call if you're going to be late for dinner, dear."

Maisie left the house and headed to the library. The day was a little less sunny than she had hoped, but overall it was warm and she didn't need a heavy jacket. Once she got to the library, she walked in and said hello to her boss, who then asked her why she was in the library on a Sunday, to which Maisie explained that she was here to study with her project partner. Once that conversation was over she looked around for Trevor and found him sitting at a table in the far corner waiting for her. She approached the table and smiled at him. He moved his books to the side to give her room right next to him, but she decided to just sit across from him. He looked a little burned, but he got over it fast enough to strike up a conversation with her. "Where were you on Friday anyway?" was the first thing he asked her.

"Oh." She said sharply, "I was spending time with a local family. They invited me to dinner."

"Ah. Yeah. That's nice." He dismissed his worst fear, that she had a date, and opened one of the books. "Okay so we'll…" He started to say, but Maisie quickly lost interest and got to thinking again. She stared at the books behind him while making him believe she was actually looking him in the eyes. She looked over to the row of books that Harry and the others had approached him in. that was only two days ago too… "Maisie…Are you listening to me?"

Maisie perked up, "Hmm? Oh yeah! Of course." She smiled at him brilliantly and nodded in agreement.

"What did I say then?"

"Um…" She looked down at the table and tried to think of something Trevor would say, but she realized that it wasn't possible, so she looked up at him and smiled weakly, "Sorry. I was just spacing off."

Trevor quickly smiled at her and shook his head, "Don't worry. It's alright." He sighed heavily and looked around him, to see if anyone was around, before looking back at Maisie, "Actually, I want to talk to you about something other than our project."

Oh no… "Yes?" Maisie asked.

"Well…" Trevor said slowly, looking down at his book nonchalantly, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, "We've been friends for a while and I feel I've become really close to you."

"Oh?" Maisie said kindly.

At this moment, the door of the library opened and like any other normal human being, Maisie looked up to see who had just entered the library. Stalking in, wearing black pants, a white shirt, his hair tousled and his face stern and intent, came a certain wizard she knew. His gray eyes scanned the room quickly, looking for someone. His eyes instantly landed on Maisie, and after kindly brushing off the librarian asking if he needed help, he started to approach Maisie and Trevor. "…So I was thinking maybe we coul-"

"Maisie!"

Maisie had watched the last couple seconds in slow motion. Trevor's voice had faded into the very back of her mind, and she had stopped every moment inside of her. Her breathing stopped, and her eyes had slowly gone wide. It was obvious she wasn't listening to Trevor, but the poor boy was looking at everything but her and had almost finished his speech before he was interrupted by…by…by who? Trevor turned around sharply and looked at the older boy approaching them. Draco walked up to the table and looked at Maisie, then to Trevor, then to Maisie again, "Hello…" He said slowly.

"Draco…" Maisie said slowly.

Trevor leaned over to Maisie, "You know this guy?"

"Of course she knows me. She just said my name. Who are you?" Draco said sharply.

"I'm Trevor."

"Her boyfriend?"

"Well…I just asked her to be my girlfriend, actually." Trevor said slowly, looking over at Maisie. Draco looked at Maisie also, his eyebrows hidden in his hair, giving her a very questioning look.

Maisie looked from boy to boy and started to panic. "Um…uh…"

"Well, that's a no." Draco said harshly before moving his attention to Maisie, "Maisie, I need to take you back to the Weasley's. We need to discuss your locket." Draco said sternly.

"Wait! You don't know what she wants!" Trevor said before standing up.

Draco rolled his eyes and glared at the other boy, "I don't have time for you. Go after some other girl, will you?"

"So she's yours?" Trevor accused.

Draco glared at him before looking down at Maisie. She was in a daze. She wasn't moving or making any sounds. She was just sitting there looking ahead of her. Her mouth was a little bit open in surprise and confusion. Draco came over to her form the other side of the table and placed his hand on her shoulder; he stood only a couple of inched away from her face, "Maisie…I need you to focus on me for a second." He said gently to her. She moved her head to face Draco, and listened to him, "I need you to come with me." Draco whispered to her, trying to make sure Trevor didn't here, "You're still in danger, Maisie."

"Oh." She said quietly, her brows knitting slightly "Are you still fighting with Harry and Ron?"

Draco shook his head, "We're fine now. What's important is getting you out of danger."

"Excuse me!" Trevor chimed in, grabbing the attention of both Draco and Maisie, much to the annoyance of Draco, who sighed deeply and looked back at the boy. Trevor continued, "We're doing a project too."

"This is more important than a project." Draco said blankly, and then he took Maisie by the hand and led her to a standing position. He grabbed her jacket and started to put it on her, then started to grab her books for her.

"Wait! You can't just leave! And what about my question?" Trevor demanded.

Maisie let go of Draco's hand and looked at him with a sorrowful face, "I'm sorry Trevor, but I just don't think of you in that way…" She said politely, "And this is really important. Could we work on it more tomorrow or something? I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you. I'll write the bibliography or something." She smiled at him one more time before she allowed Draco to lead her out of the library. Leaving Trevor to stand there, alone.

Once out of the library, Draco let go of her hand and started towards the Burrow. However, he couldn't help but ask, "Maisie, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Nope." She said simply.

Draco looked at her oddly. She was very pretty. She was also quite kind. It's hard to believe that she, of all people, wouldn't be able to get a boyfriend. "How come?"

"I've never liked anyone."

"No one?"

"Well…Someone. But it was a little crush, that's all. He didn't like me back."

"Oh." Was all that Draco could say. How do you reply to something like that?

"What about you?"

"There was this girl back at Hogwarts named Pansy. We've dated for a while. She's a little crazy though."

"What's _Hogwarts_?"

"It's my school."

She giggled. Draco gave her a disapproved look and stopped walking. "What's so funny?"

"The word _Hogwarts_." She smiled at him, "And _Pansy_." Draco glared at her for a moment, until he realized that, yes, Pansy was a weird word. He sighed to himself and allowed a small smile to cross his lips. He needed to loosen up. He needed to stay calm. For Maisie. One thing that he had missed, the one thing that he could find comfort in, was how easily she could make a situation light again. She could get him to smile and to be calm. She made him happy. Of all the people in this world and the wizarding world, he knew that he needed to protect her. It would be a tragedy, pure horror, if she were to perish. "We need to get you back to the Burrow and discuss that Locket." He said.

She looked at the Locket, "This is pretty important, huh?"

"Yeah." Draco breathed out in exasperation. How was he going to keep everyone alive?

"Draco..?"

"What?"

"Are you really a wizard?"

Draco gave her a weird look, "What kind of question is that? Of course I am."

"Prove it." She said playfully. She smiled up at him, a little hop in her step. She was amused.

Draco shrugged, "Fine."

By this time, the two were on the outskirts of down, in a deserted street heading to the Weasley's. Draco stopped and sat down on the edge of a meadow, gesturing for Maisie to sit down next to him. She did so, and looked at him expectantly. Draco pulled out his wand and spun it in the air lightly, quickly saying, 'Orchideous." A little bunch of flowers popped out of his wand, and he handed her the bouquet. She smiled and accepted it, smelled the flowers to check if they were real, and then held them to her heart. Then she shook her head, "I saw that in a magic show when I was little. Anyone can do that."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and pointed his wand at the flowers, then said, "I learned this in year one. Wingardium Leviosa." The bunches of flowers started to float, and instantly Maisie approached them and waved her hands around them to see if they were actually floating. They were, and she quickly sat back down in a fit of giggles. Draco allowed the flowers to fall into her lap again, and then he put his wand back. "I'll have to take you flying with me. Then you won't have any reason to doubt."

"Flying? Like on a broom?"

"Yes, on a broom."

"Promise?"

Draco shook his head at her simplicity, "I promise."

Maisie seemed content with this, and she laid on her back to look up at the sky, the bunch of flowers still pressed against her heart. Occasionally she'd finger the small petals and sniff at them, enjoying them. Draco laid on his back as well, and after a long pause, he finally asked, "Who did you have a crush on?"

"It was when I was really little."

"Who was it?" Draco insisted.

Maisie looked over at him and laughed, "Why do you want to know so badly?" Draco shrugged and turned his own head to look at her properly, "Alright." Maisie finally said, "I had a crush on you."

Draco smiled, "I knew it." He pulled his face into a cocky smirk and turned his head to look at the sky.

Maisie just shook her head and looked to. It was years ago and only a harmless little crush. She didn't think much of it. Draco took a deep breath of the summer air and said, "I had a crush on you too."

Maisie looked over and smiled, "From the way you acted in the library, it looks like you still do." Of course, Maisie was kidding. She let out a little laugh and went back to looking at the clouds in the sky. They were quiet for a long time. The wind started to ruffle their hair, and Maisie started to doze off just the bit. She enjoyed having the sun slowly tan her skin, smelling fresh magical flowers and the fresh grass, she also enjoyed having Draco by her side. She was content. She was happy.

Finally Draco spoke up, "What if I do?"

* * *

End of Chapter Six! :) Hope you enjoy it! It's a long one. I wonder what Maisie will say in the next chapter! :P


	7. Chapter Seven: Afternoon Talks

"_I love flowers!" she yelled one day while picking a massive bouquet of flowers. She ran around in a circle and started to through them in the air and around her young blonde friend. _

"_If you love them so much why don't you marry them?" The blonde boy yelled in between her giggles. _

"_I'll marry __**you**__ instead!" She yelled, throwing a bunch of flowers into her face. The boy blushed instantly, but got over it fast enough to chase her around the small meadow._

Maisie looked at Draco. "…do you?"

Draco looked at the sky for a long time before speaking, "I haven't seen you in years, Maisie."

Maisie nodded quickly and looked at the sky, "Right right. Of course. You've only seen me for a day. That would be ridiculous." She said quickly, her cheeks turning the brightest shade of red she could ever change into.

"Maisie…"

"I mean…A day!" She continued, "That's like Romeo and Juliet or something. Completely ridic-"

"Maisie."

She looked over at him, "Hmm?" Her eyebrows were raised and her cheeks were still a little pink.

Draco smirked at her, "I didn't say I didn't like you."

Maisie looked at him for a long time, "Oh." She suddenly sat up and looked in front of her. She was silent. Her cheeks still red. She had just panicked-made a fool of herself in front of him.

Draco sat up too and looked at her for a long time, "You like me."

"You don't know that." She said stubbornly.

"I can tell."

She looked at him, "How can you tell?"

Draco reached up and gently pressed his thumb to her cheek, "You're still blushing." Maisie smiled and leaned into his hand gently. She felt stupid. Actually, she felt like an idiot. But Draco calmed her. She had missed him over these long years. He was her best friend, her confidant, and he had become quite a handsome young man. Draco leaned in and gently kissed her on the triangle of her jaw line. With that, he got up and held out her hand. She took it, and they started walking to the Burrow. Draco spoke up, "Have you decided on what you're going to do with the Locket?"

Maisie thought for a moment, "I wish I could keep it…"

"You might be able to." Draco said slowly, thinking about the situation at hand, "Hopefully that bookworm Hermione will have some type of solution as to take care of this…Locket."

"You don't mind if it's destroyed? Won't you get in trouble?"

"Of course I will." Draco said, before he gently kicked a rock in front of him while walking, "Then again…" he shook his head in amusement and looked at her, "I'll get in trouble for kissing a muggle as well."

Maisie smiled while looking at the ground before looking at him again, "Why do you hate muggles?"

Draco's face suddenly became stern, "I don't hate all muggles." he said, almost resentfully.

"You don't seem to like Hermione…Or the Weasley's."

"They're annoying. The whole lot of them."

Maisie didn't say anything for a while. She just walked on, thinking. Which, admittedly, made Draco quite nervous. When they were in view of the Burrow, Maisie finally spoke, "You're being nice to them…for me."

"And the Locket." He said blankly, "But I've decided to have you give the Locket to Harry. Let him destroy It."

"Won't that man die?"

"No. He won't die. A part of his soul will die."

"His soul…?"

Draco kept walking, but he became quite serious, "He split his soul so he would live forever."

"How do you do that?"

"You murder someone, and you use that murder to split your soul. Normally someone will do it once and have two sections of their soul. One that they have, and another that they hide away in an item. He did it seven times. Which is, apparently, very painful and very dangerous. It's Dark Magic."

"Why does he want to live forever?"

"He wants power. Just like my dad."

"Do you want power?"Draco thought for a moment. He looked ahead of him, at the Burrow, where a family lived that didn't have any power. But they were happy. The Weasley's were happy, even if they were at the bottom of the Wizard food chain. Arthur and Molly took good care of their kids and taught them well. They didn't have the power that Voldemort or his father wanted, but they had happiness. And unfortunately, they didn't go together. "No. I want to be happy."

Maisie linked her arm in his and started walking with a little spring in her step, "Well!" She said cheerfully, bopping her head about and even skipping a bit, "You need to lighten up then. And stop wearing black! You look like you're going to a funeral!"As far as Draco knew, he was.

They started down the road like this, arms linked, walking to the Burrow to meet the family. Molly was outside cleaning the house with her wand when she saw the teenagers approaching. She smiled cheerfully and waved. When they finally reached her, she made sure to give Maisie a great hug and thanked her for coming again, even though she knew it was quite stressful on her. She even kissed Draco on the forehead in the most motherly way, which, and he'll never admit this, made him feel better. Once through, they got all the way upstairs. Draco led her by the hand to Ron's room, where Ron, Harry and Hermione, as well as the twins, all sat on the floor discussing. When Draco and Maisie entered, they stopped and looked up expectantly. It was Harry who spoke first, "Thank you for coming again, Maisie."

Draco scoffed, "Why are you guys saying that? She's not at a funeral."

Hermione scolded him, "This is very important. She might not have come! We did give her quite a scare yesterday." She said calmly.

Draco waited until Maisie was settled before he, himself, settled himself on the floor next to her. After a while of short greetings, Draco finally said, "So, do we have a plan?"

Hermione beamed, "We do! We have a plan to keep everyone alive and out of trouble."

Draco and Maisie looked optimistic. They both perked up and prepared themselves to listen to the plan. However, none of the other occupants in the room seemed to be as thrilled as they had hoped. Harry was looking out of the window nonchalantly, Ron was biting his lip and turning red, Hermione was looking as guilty as ever, and the twin were pretending they were listening to music—which didn't exist. No one wanted to confront them.

Finally Draco growled and said, "Well? What's the matter with you? What's wrong?"

Harry finally said, "You and Maisie have to go into hiding. Separately."

Maisie's eyes widened, "You mean…in the wizarding world?"

Hermione looked sternly, "Yes. I'm afraid so."

* * *

A short chapter, but one that was needed. :) The next one will have a lot more content. 21 reviews! I've officially gotten more than my other story! Keep reviewing and telling me what you like! I read all of them. :) Until next time!


	8. Chapter Eight: Safe

"_Where do you live?" _

_"I live in a really magical place. But I can't tell __**you**__ muggles about it." _

_"What's it like?"_

_"All the houses are fancy. Magic is everywhere. And the animals are everywhere! Big animals! Like half-horse and half-eagle!"_

_ "Those aren't real!" _

_"They are too!" He yelled at her, "They're called hippogriffs!"_

_She just giggled and continued to dance. Her friend was just making up stories…Right?_

"Hiding…In the wizarding world?"

"Yes, that's correct." Harry said. He sat down in the chair and thought for a moment, "But where?"

"I can't go into hiding!" Maisie said, "I have school!"

Molly jumped right in on this, "I'll bring you your school work, my dear. It'll be something for you to do."

Maisie sat down slowly on the house, her mouth slightly open, staring at the empty air in front of her. She couldn't say anything. She was going to have to spend months in the magical was still staring at the floor, thinking. Harry had been quiet for some time. It was a while before he finally said, "She could stay with Professor McGonagall…"

Draco scowled deeply, "What? Of course not! That's absurd! She hates me!"

"This doesn't have anything to do with you, Draco, we're trying to protect Maisie." Hermione said sternly.

"But no her. Anyone but her." Draco said intently. "She'll turn Maisie into a strict priss."

"She will not! She's a wonderful teacher! She'll protect Maisie!" Hermione yelled.

"Try someone else, Potter." Draco said.

"What about Remus" Harry said, looking up at Draco, "Have you guys been keeping track of him."

"Yeah." Draco said with a sigh. He went over to Maisie and sat down beside her. She hadn't said anything. She was just blindly watching the other occupants in the room discuss names she didn't know. When she felt the couch move slightly, she looked at Draco and smiled weakly but couldn't help but feel a little off ease.

"Yeah, it can't be someone in the Order." He agreed. Harry kept thinking. He looked up at Draco again, "The only option we have is Professor McGonagall."

"Fine." Draco said bitterly before rolling his eyes and getting up to look out the window, "We should take her soon. Today, I think."

Maisie perked up, "I need to get clothes and my books." She said, before looking at her shoes, "I need to tell the library I'll be gone for a while. I need to talk to my teachers…I need to tell Trevor-"

"You don't need to talk to Trevor, or all people." Draco said sharply, "We'll tell your mom first. Why do we go now and get your stuff together?"

"Okay." Maisie said before jumping up from the couch and walking to the door.

"We'll contact Professor McGonagall." Said Hermione before getting up to go upstairs with Ginny to do just that.

"Come on." Draco said to Maisie before getting her jacket for her and heading for the door. Maisie quickly ran after him and they started to walk out of the house. They traveled the way they came into the town again, and both couldn't help but smile when they passed the little meadow of which Draco kissed Maisie on the cheek. They didn't have time to stop, however, because Draco insisted to get Maisie to safety. They traveled all the way to town and approached her house. Maisie opened the door and yelled out, "Mom! I'm home! Draco is here."

Suddenly, Maisie's mother bustled out of the kitchen and smiled brightly at her daughter and Draco, "Hello hello! I thought you were at the library."

"Um..There's been a change of plans, mom." Maisie said slowly, "I have to go away for a while, mom."

Her mother gave her a look of concern and then looked quickly at Draco, "What have you done?"

"No, mom, it wasn't Draco. It was someone else. But Draco is trying to get me to safety."

Her mother clenched the towel she was holding, "Why?"

Maisie held her Locket out to show her mother, "This. Remember when Poppa gave this to me?"

"When you were little, sure."

"Well, apparently some evil man gave it to him. The Locket is really dangerous, and people are trying to kill me for it. Draco and his friends are taking me into hiding so I'll be safe until the Locket is destroyed."

"Oh." Her mother said quickly, "It was Tom, wasn't it?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I never liked Tom. He was creepy. He used your grandfather for a lot of things. Poppy gave him a lot of money to travel to Albania. Then suddenly, years later, he finds your father and gives him that Locket."

"He's known for that." Draco said blankly, then he looked at Maisie, "You should go get your things. We need to get you to McGongall."

Maisie nodded and ran upstairs to prepare her bag. During this time, Draco and Maisie's mother just stood there in silence. She didn't say anything to him, but instead went around the room dusting. He didn't say anything either—mainly because he couldn't really think of anything to say. What do you say to someone like Maisie's mother? 'Hi, I'm a wizard, and I'm taking your daughter to a really scary and dangerous place. There's a good chance she'll die.' Or 'Hi, I'm in love with your daughter. Almost kissed her.' Or even, 'Hi, I could blow up your house in one go. Wanna see? I like your coffee table there. Looks like with the wallpaper.'

After a while, Maisie came down with a duffle bag full of clothes and her school bag. She stopped infront of her mother and Draco. She went to her own mother and gave her a big hug and a kiss, smiling sadly at her, "I'll be home soon. I promise."

Her mother looked to Draco, "Will she?"

Draco looked at her nervously and said, "She should be. It shouldn't take too long…"

"Will you be with her?"

"No. I can't. It'll be dangerous."

"Oh." She said blankly before letting her daughter go, who had been trapped in a hug during the conversation. "Well…Make sure she's safe."

"I will. I promise." Draco said before guiding Maisie out of the house. Maisie turned around and waved to her mother before leaving with Draco.

The walk was silent. They were on business. Nothing really to discuss. Sometimes Maisie would bend down and pick up a flower and pick the petals off. There was one point when she picked up a flower and gently placed it behind Draco's ear. As embarrassing as it was to have a flower behind his ear, Draco smiled at her. It was only until they started to approch the Burrow that he took it out and gave it back to her.

Once they were inside, Harry sat them both down and started off with the plan. He had sent an owl to Professor McGonagall, to which there a reply back saying that it was alright and a room will be prepared for Maisie in her home. Everyone took a seat, in a circle, and prepared for the meeting that Harry had initiated. Once settled, Harry said, "Alright. Maisie, you will come with Hermione, Ron and me to Professor McGonagall's home." He looked at Draco, "You're going to go home and just act like we've kept you hostage or something. Make up a story." There was a quick, 'right' from Draco, then Harry looked at Maisie, "We're going to need your Locket."

"Oh. Right." She took the Locket off and handed it over to Harry, "What are you going to do with it?"

"Well." Harry said, while accepting the Locket, "We're going to destroy it. We're going to send Draco off and he's going to make it seem like he failed. Which will cause a lot less pain for him than him saying he allowed us to get the Locket. After it's destroyed, we'll wait a couple of weeks, and then take you out of hiding." Maisie could only nod in understanding.

"Alright!" Came Molly's voice from behind the teens, "Let's get her to safety, huh? Ronnie, honey, get her bag for her." To which Draco picked up the bag before Ron could get to it, "You be a good girl, Maisie. I'll see you soon!" Molly squealed and pulled the young girl into a big hug. Maisie returned the hug and followed the teens to the fireplace for the Floo Network. She became extremely taken aback by the mode of transpertation, however was put at ease when Draco gently wrapped his arm around her waist during the trip, without the other's knowing. They landed in Diagon Alley and traveled to the home of Professor McGonagall. It was a short trip, and Maisie couldn't help but continuously ask questions about the place she was at, but Draco quickly shushed her and explained to her that if she made it really obvious that she was a muggle, she would become a target. So she stayed quiet and followed the group.

It wasn't long until she found herself looking up at a adorable little cottage for one. It was white, with roses on the outside, and a little table out front for tea. The door quickly opened and the stern motherly figure of the Professor stood and waited. Harry went first, being closest to her, then followed by Hermione and Ron. Draco approched the home reluctantly, staying behind Maisie the entire way.

"Well. This is quite the surprise." McGonagall said, "Hello. You must be Maisie."

Maisie nodded, "Yes Ma'am. Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"It's no problem at all, my dear. Come in, come in." She shuffled her into the house and looked to Draco, "Hello Mr. Malfoy, it's quite strange seeing you with Harry and the others."

"I'm here for Maisie." Draco said blankly, trying not to make eye contact with the stern professor. She nodded and allowed him to pass her into her home. Draco walked in and looked about. The home was humble-nothing like the Malfoy Manor. Very clean, which was expected from the professor. Majority of the colors of the house consisted of pale floral colors as well. There were trophies on her mantel; trophies from Hogwarts mostly.

Draco walked to Maisie's side and looked at her. She looked nervous, out of place, and very humbled from the place she was at. The magic, and house, the professor. Everything made her feel small. Instinctively, she moved closer to the Dark Wizard.

"Your room is upstairs to the right, would you like to go up there and get settled? I must discuss with Harry and the others." Professor McGonagall said kindly to Maisie and gestured to the staircase.

Maisie smiled and wondered up to the staircase. Draco stood there for a while and suddenly felt not at ease. He smiled kindly at McGonagall and said, "I'll go help her." and followed Maisie upstairs.

Maisie was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall, when Draco entered the room. He sat down beside her and looked at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Worried. Scared." She said quietly.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry too much. Just enjoy your time here. It must be different than home."

She nodded and smiled softly at Draco, "I won't see you for a while." She said.

"No. You won't. But you went about ten years without seeing me. You'll be fine for a couple of months."

"Will you send me letters? Or something?"

"Letters? You want letters?" He rolled his eyes at her, "I'm not going off to war or anything. I'm going to be close by."

She smiled at him, "You don't need to send me letters if you want."

"I'll send you a few."

Maisie got up from the bed and started to take her clothes out of the bags and place them in drawers and closet. She didn't say anything, but happily relocated her belongings. Draco got up from the bed and looked out her window nonchalantly. He turned around slowly and watched her, then approached her. She looked at him, a little surprised, and blinked. Draco walked up to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her as close to him as she would allow. Maisie leaned in to him and buried her head in his chest, smiling to herself. They stayed like that for a long while. They didn't speak, they just stood there embracing. Draco pulled away slightly and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. It was silent, she smiled, he smiled, it was a nice moment.

What ripped them apart was a gentle knock at the door. Draco went to open it and found Harry, who said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

And with that, Maisie quickly hugged Harry, Hermione and Ron before giving Draco a chaste hug-for their image. She stood at the frame of the door with the professor as the teens left the house. Again, she watched Draco leave her behind. But this time, she knew that she would see him again.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Doing university work too. :) Hope you like this one! Tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter Nine: Letters

_"Look!" said the young girls voice. Sure enough, she had drawn a stick figure of herself holding hands with a sick figure of the boy. "It's us!" _

_"I can draw better!" The boy yelled, and he took the crayon and started to draw. Unfortunately, his lines weren't as straight as the girl's, and he kept coloring outside of the lines. He held the sheet of paper up to compare with the girl's art, but realized that his was nothing compared to hers. He sulked gently and looked away embarrassed. _

_The girl only smiled and said, "I love it!" _

_He __smiled too. _

3 September 1997

Dear Maisie,  
Hello…I really don't know what to say in this letter. I got home safely. When I got home, I told my dad that I had been knocked out by Harry and it took a while for me to find a fireplace connected to the Floo Network. He seemed upset but nothing of considerable damage. My mother was happy I was home. She told my father that I wasn't allowed to wonder about with the Death Eaters anymore, and has kept me locked up in the house for the past couple of weeks. He agreed; and it's nice to not have to follow them everywhere. The war is on now. I don't know if you've sensed it from the Professor's home-but the Ministry of Magic has been taken control of by "You-Know-Who". It's really dangerous here now. But there are just as many Death Eaters in the Muggle world. The three that came with me are looking for you-for the Locket.

I have to get going. You stay safe.

-Draco

* * *

19 September 1997

Hello Draco!  
I've been hearing about the war a lot. Minerva let's me read the newspapers she receives. Did you know the pictures move? That's so neat! I call her Minerva instead of Professor McGonagall-she told me to. She said that she's not my Professor, and she would rather be on a first name basis with someone who was sharing her home with her. She's quite nice. You didn't like her? How come? Minerva doesn't let me out of the house either. She'll go out and buy things for me though. The food a like, some books. And she meets Molly somewhere secret to get my school work for me. When she's gone, I have to lock myself in my room and not say anything. She says that the "Dark Lord" has put a taboo on his name. I had to ask her what you meant by "You-Know-Who." I miss you. All of you. I hope you're well. Minerva and I spent the day taking these magical pictures that move-I thought I would give you one. I'm wearing a dress she got me for my birthday. Isn't it lovely? I've never been in a moving picture before! I'll have to show my mom when I get home. Whenever that is.

I send my love,

Maisie.

* * *

05 December 1997

Maisie,  
Merry Christmas. I'm sorry you have to spend Christmas away from your family. I know that must be hard on your mother. But hopefully next Christmas you'll be safe and sound back home. Nothing really interesting has been going on on the outside-a lot of fighting. I've been hearing about how the Death Eaters are tracking Harry. They're pretty set on finding him and the others. I've done some fighting but I always sneak away after a while. I haven't killed anyone yet, don't worry. How are you? As you can tell, I've sent a kitten to you. He was the only gray one in a litter of five. I haven't named him, so make sure you give him a good name. I thought you would like some company other than 'Minerva.'

-Draco

* * *

23 December 1997

Dear Draco,  
I love love love the kitten. I've named him Bruce because he tries to act all strong and manly for just a little kitten. He snuggles up to me all the time now-every single night. He's very alert too. One day, one of the Death Eaters came to visit Minerva and I had to hide upstairs. Bruce knew they were coming a full 30 minutes before they came! I was okay though. They just wanted to ask Minerva about where Harry was. She just said she hasn't heard from him for months. But that's a lie. Harry and the others come over quite often. This house is like a headquarters to them. They told me their other home has been found. I'm not allowed to be in the same room as them, though. I have to be in my room. I'm glad you sent Bruce, I've been spending a lot of time alone in my room. He's great company. Thank you.

Sending my love,

Maisie

* * *

24 January 1998

Dear Maisie,  
I hope your Christmas and New Years went well. Mine was okay. It was awkward because we hosted a lot of the Death Eaters for a party. "You-Know-Who" didn't attend, of course. But everyone else did. They made a lot of jokes about Muggles and Harry, of course. Then near the end of the night Bellatrix, the woman who blew up Arthur's barn, asked me about you. And then everyone asked me about you. My father said he remembered you from when we were little and called you a nasty Mudblood. I got pretty angry at him. Everyone could tell. It took a lot of convincing on my part to make them believe I only became angry because you were my childhood friend and not because I know you now. But my mom could see through my lie. She knows about you. She knows I write you letters. She knows that I care for you..that I've kissed you. She said she won't ever tell, and I know she won't. She's uneasy because you could put me in danger, but she's not angry with me. But you have to stay safe. Don't draw attention to yourself just because one pureblood doesn't mind you.

-Draco

* * *

15 February 1998

Hello Draco,  
It's taking longer and longer for the owls to deliver mail. Minerva says it's because of the war. She says a lot of the owls take their time and hide when they're delivering mail. She's also said she's noticed you've been charming the mail so that only I can read it. That's so clever! She's decided to do it for me for you as well. I'm glad your mother is accepting, and I know to be safe. Minerva only let's me go outside very early in the morning. She says because during the day Death Eaters will come and question houses, and during the night they're sneak around and attack. She says the only time they won't be around is early in the morning when they're just waking up or just going to sleep. It's so weird being so sneaky. I miss home, though. I'm all caught up on my school work, you know! My mother is worried sick. Minerva says that Molly says that my mother says she's about ready to come find me herself! I wish we could end this war now. I miss being with friends too…And of course, I miss you.

With love,

Maisie

* * *

14 March 1998

Dear Maisie,  
The time between our letters is my fault also. I have to nonchalantly gather the mail and throw your letter into my room like I don't care for it much. If I open it eagerly and become almost obsessed with writing back, someone will become suspicious. I normally wait a week before I read it, and a week before I write you back. Then from then on, it may take days until the house is empty and I can send an owl without anyone knowing. However, be sure I enjoy your letters. Sorry this one is short-be well.

Love,

Draco

* * *

04 April 1998

Hello Draco!  
I understand that you have to be careful. Don't worry about it too much. My Easter break was wonderful, by the way. I was sent some chocolate from Molly. She's a wonderful chocolate maker. Minerva also gave me a very beautiful spring dress to wear, someday, when I'm not in hiding. Minerva has been teaching me how to defend myself against Dark Magic. Well…She hasn't really been teaching me a lot. I can't do a lot, obviously. But she's been teaching me signs. Like, what the Dark Mark is. That was on your arm. She told me that if I see it anywhere-other than on you-that I should run the opposite way. It's quite scary here, but I'm being well taken care of. Please be safe, Draco.

Love,

Maisie

* * *

20 April 1998

Dear Maisie,  
There was a battle at my home between the time I got your letter and the one you're receiving now. Harry and the others came to my home and fought with my family. We're going to leave my home this week and head to Hogwarts. There, I will be safe with the students. This means that this will be my final letter to you. Professor McGonagall is coming to Hogwarts and will be sending you home when you get this. (I've enclosed a letter to her, as well, from Harry, instructing this.) I wanted to include a letter as well-a type of goodbye. I don't really know what's going to happen at Hogwarts when I and the others arrive. No one knows of my loyalty to Harry and you but my mother-who has lost all interest in the war. Hopefully it'll be over soon and I'll come to the Muggle world as see you. I just wanted to write you one last time. I feel that even though we only spent a duration of a weekend together in person, I've grown quite fond of you..I feel I've might have fallen for you. Take Bruce and go home to where you'll be safe once more. Your picture is in my breast pocket-over my heart.

I love you,

Draco.

* * *

Letter sent between Draco and Maisie. Keep in mind that these letters are during the Second War. :)


	10. Chapter Ten: The Start of Summer

"_Pew! Pew! Pew!" yelled the little girl, who was in the middle of running around the meadow with a fake wooden gun in her hand, aiming to the little boy. She jumped behind a large rock and hid there until the boy approached, to which she jumped up again and started to shoot her. _

_The little boy, in response, picked up a stick and held it out to her and yelled out a word the little girl didn't know. _

_The little girl snickered and said, "What are you doing? That's not a gun."_

_"It's a wand!" _

_"You can't fight a war with a wand!" _

_"Sure I can! You can kill people with a wand." _

_She smiled and ran to him, giving him a big hug and swaying back and forth, causing the little boy to drop his weapon and smile shyly. The little girl said, "If you can kill with a wand, you can kill with a hug!" _

The war was over.

Draco and Maisie hadn't seen each other for over a year, since last August of 1997. The last letter she had received in April of the following year. When she received that letter, in the middle of her temporary room in Minerva's home, she had cried. She had fallen asleep crying. The next morning, she looked into the sad eyes of Minerva and they both knew what the other was thinking. Something, whether it was Harry or Draco or more muggles, was going to be sacrificed. Both knew of the other's pain though neither had to vocally announce it. They had eaten breakfast together in silence. That afternoon, they didn't go over Maisie's studies like they planned the day before, but drank their tea in silence. It was around 3pm that day when Minerva finally said, "It's about time you get going home." and she had taken Maisie to the meet-up location to hand her over to Molly, who Flooed the two to the Burrow, ate dinner with Arthur, and then walked her all the way home.

To her muggle home.

She was welcomed with a rather constricting hug from her mother and father. But Molly had pulled her mother away and explained the situation with Draco. Maisie's mother grew respectfully silent like Minerva had, and sent her daughter up to bed.

Minerva, Molly and Arthur went to Hogwarts to fight alongside Harry and the others. Maisie had received a letter from Minerva informing her of this. The last sentence being, "You'll always have a room in my home." Maisie went back to school a week after her return to the muggle world. That week being spent in her room, re-reading Draco's letters, reading some of the books Minerva had given her, and looking out the window, hoping to see a blonde walking down the road to her house. Once she started school, she caught up quickly and fell into a numb routine. She didn't speak to Trevor as much as before; he seemed so, how you say, trivial compared to the life she had been living for the past seven months.

It was now August of 1999. Two years since she had seen Draco.

She had seen Harry and Hermione and even Ron during this time. They often visited the Burrow, and one day, Hermione had asked, "Say, how is Maisie going?" to which the trio decided to ring her and organize a lunch. When Maisie had asked about Draco, she was told that he and his family were out of place during the Victory Celebrations after the war, and they assumed they ran away to avoid being persecuted by the Ministry of Magic for their involvement with Voldemort. Harry sadly informed Maisie that it would be difficult for Draco to come see her. Maisie had nodded sadly and carried on with her life. It was her last year of high school, the most important year of all. Her hair and grown down to her lower back, and her cheek bones had become a little bit more defined. Her figure, though fairly tasteful when she was 16, had become even more shapely in the last two years. She was a women, who had stayed hidden during a magical war, and had fallen in love with someone two years before.

Plenty of times guys had asked her out. Each time she said she was taken. When asked by whom, she said he was off at war.

It was now December of 1999.

She was sitting in her living room with her parents, opening presents. A nice shirt here, a wonderful little scarf there, and the most adorable and fashionable boots, "ever!" She kept hearing phrases like, "You'll have to come home for Christmas during university! We won't have you staying away from home during the holidays, honey!"

She smiled and walked up to her room, undressed into her nightgown, and laid upon her bed. As if signaled, Bruce jumped into the bed and curled up next to her. He was older now also. Her mother had been weary of having a cat in the house, but once Maisie explained that it was from Draco, she allowed it. Bruce had a bit of a gut being of being fed muggle cat food-but he was healthy and strong. He was in tuned with Maisie's emotions, almost like he knew human things. She often talked with him, petted him nonstop, and made sure to love him as much as she could love a little cat. Bruce had become very loyal to Maisie as well, and often hissed when Trevor came over to study with Maisie. He was, like Hermione's own cat, half-Kneazle, but Maisie wouldn't find out until years later. Draco was never fond of Crookshanks, but he got Bruce because of a Kneazle's ability to lead their owner home, their intelligence, and their loyalty. He wanted someone-or something-to be there for Maisie and protect her in a magical way when he was gone.

And Bruce had! There were many nights of which he and his owner had been walking down a street late at night, coming home from the library or from shopping. Bruce would be in front, and once he would sense danger-mainly a Death Eater-he would lead Maisie a different path, thus avoiding danger altogether. This in turn confused and sometimes frustrated Maisie, but she knew she just couldn't leave her 'defenseless' cat alone, and would follow, complaining to Bruce of his switch in path.

Maisie petted her cat even more. "It's been two years since I got you." Bruce purred and rubbed his cheeks against the palms of her hands. Maisie watched him, but soon looked past him, into the time of which she received the feline. Two years without word. Two years without so much as a letter. He was alive-Harry assured her of that-but he couldn't see her. Harry and the others never liked talking about the war, and the mention of Draco, the Malfoy family, and Voldemort made them uneasy. They always quickly changed the subject.

It was now late May, and Maisie had just graduated from high school.

Her final exams earned her top marks, and she was due to attend one of the top universities in the area. Everyone attended her graduation party. Trevor, all her friends, and even Harry and the others came. Molly ran over to her and gave her a bone crushing hug, telling her how proud she was, how happy she was, and such other things. It was during this party that Maisie ventured the topic of Draco one last time. "Where do you think Draco is now?"

Molly hugged her tightly and smiled, "Oh he's well. He's well. You still think about him, yes?"

"Well…Sometimes…" But that was the end of that. They didn't talk about Draco again for the rest of the party. Respectfully, Maisie's attention was sent elsewhere for the rest of the night. It was only until later, when she was home alone, that she thought of him.

She was looking outside of her window with Bruce sitting next to her side. Her summer had started and she had three months until she had to start university. What was she going to do over her summer? She didn't really feel like working at the library-though as wonderful as the staff was. She wanted to do something adventurous. Something that will be with her for the rest of her life.

That's when she caught sight of the top room in the Burrow. The Weasley's.

Sure is odd knowing a wizard family. She thought to herself. She thought of the weird things she'd seen over the past two years visiting them. She's seen the dishes do themselves, seen the most beautiful clock indicate which child was home, and even seen a car fly. Amazing things you can do with magic.

She wondered.

The Weasley's were able to get to the wizarding world through their fireplace, through a thing called the Floo Network. From her observations the day that they left for Minerva's home, all one had to do was yell out the destination of their choosing and splash the powder onto the floor.

Maisie could do that.

In fact, despite her muggle-ness, she thought that she would be able to navigate through the wizarding world and find Draco.

It was worth a shot. And plus, what else was she going to do for another three months?

She looked down at Bruce, "How about going to the wizarding world with me, Brucie?"

The cat perked up and rubbed his face against hers, cheerful of her suggestion. She petted him gently and looked out her window.

She decided. She'll head for the wizarding world first thing tomorrow morning.

* * *

:) Sorry it took so long. I was going to end the entire story here, but I decided to go on a bit. Hope you all don't mind!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Flooing?

"_Where do you live?" _

_"Malfoy Manor." _

_"Oh! You live in a manor? How wonderful!" _

_"It's like a castle. No big deal. I've lived there all my life. I plan to take it off my father's hands when I'm old enough. It's as big as five-no ten- of your houses." She didn't seem as impressed as he had hoped. She just smiled at him and made herself a crown, then made him one, and stuck it on their heads. Then she waltz around like a princess. Of course, they were made of flowers._

The next morning, Maisie was up by 5am. She dressed herself and started to pack. She didn't plan to bring much-just a backpack worth of possessions. Bruce didn't need anything. She assumed he'd be able to find something for himself along the way. Speaking of Bruce, he was sitting by the window intently when she awoke. He was excited, she could tell, and all morning he was running around her feet and meowing at her. She could only smile at him and lean down to pet him gently. She ate breakfast quickly and wrote her mother a note, explaining her whereabouts and the reason for them. Once done writing, she looked down at Bruce, "Are you ready?" the cat meowed loudly and ran to the door. She had gotten him a collar in the previous night for the trip, and he jingled loudly when he moved. He didn't seem to mind in the least-in fact, he seemed to enjoy it. Particularly because his owner and protected would be able to find him easily.

She walked to the door and opened it, listening to the jingle leave the house and head out into the yard to wait for her. Maisie, on the other had, looked behind her. She knew she was going to go on a very dangerous trip. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to come back, and if so, it was going to be a long time from then. She soaked in the last image of her kitchen, her living room, her home, before shutting the door quietly behind her and following Bruce along the road.

Her first stop was The Burrow.

By the time she had gotten through the city and made it to the Burrow, it was 6am in the morning. The dew was still thick on the grass and the sun was still kissing the horizon. The flowers has started blooming in the meadow of which she and Draco played when they were little. She stopped and looked at it. The same flowers that she used to make Draco's many flower crowns still bloomed every year, and she saw them again that morning. Nothing about the meadow had changed over the years. It looked exactly like it did over twelve years ago. Two of those years, the picture of this meadow becoming more vivid in the past two years.

The Burrow was silent when she approached it. The hole that Bellatrix had made two years ago had been cleverly made into a little pond of which the children could swim in the summer. There was no movement in The Burrow. At least, that's what Maisie thought. However, when she approached the door and knocked lightly, Molly swung the door opened and gasped quietly. "Maisie, my dear! What are you doing here this early in the morning? Come in! Come in! Sit down! I'll get you a bisket! How about some milk? Have you walked long? Good morning, Bruce! I'll get him a bowl of warm milk. How would that be Bruce? Oh, your hair looks lovely dear. Why the wonderful visit?" Bruce ran around the room until she placed the milk on the ground for him, in which the jingling stopped and he happily lapped up his breakfast.

"Oh, good morning Mrs. Weasley. Um…" Maisie was ushered into a chair and Molly placed a plate of pancakes in front of her, "I need your help."

Molly stopped dramatically and looked at her, "What is it dear? Are you in trouble?"

"No no!" Maisie assured, "I'm not in trouble. I just need a favor."

"Anything dear!"

"I was wondering if I could use your fireplace."

"Our fireplace? You mean the Floo Network?"

"Yes! That! I need to use your Floo Network." Maisie smiled brilliantly. Molly's face fell quickly, and Maisie struggled to explain herself, "Well you see. I wanted to go to the Wizarding World. I want to go find Draco."

Molly sat down in the chair across from her, her eyes stern, her mouth tight, "Now Maisie, the Wizarding World is very dangerous. Even for wizards! I could never forgive myself if we allowed you to be harmed."

"Will you train me then?" Maisie said, she leaned close to Molly to explain her plan, "Just tell me basic things I need to know about the wizarding world. Things to look out for. Give me a map, if you would be so kind."

Molly shook her head sternly and went back to cleaning, "I can't, Maisie. I just can't. The war might be over but that doesn't mean the danger is."

"Mornin' darling! Oh Maisie, how wonderful to see you!" Arthur said as he entered the room with a worn briefcase, setting it on the counter, and looking to his wife and then to their guest.

Molly looked at her husband with her eyebrows in the air, "Maisie has asked if she could use the Floo Network."

Arthur smiled at Maisie, "How wonderful! Want to get to know some wizarding tricks? Delightful!"

"No, Arthur, she wants to find Draco."

Arthur's face quickly fell, and his face became hard, "Oh…" was all he could say to Molly's comment. "Maisie, I'm afraid we can't allow you to do that."

Maisie sighed and laid her head on the table, ignoring the food that Molly offered her. Arthur looked to her sadly and looked at Molly, "Well…It's been a lot safer recently. The Ministry of Magic hasn't heard of any episodes from the Death Eaters. If we teach her well, help her blend in, I bet she could find Draco…"

"Arthur! You've got to be insane to let her wonder about like that!"

"Well you let Ginny do it when she was just a little tot." Arthur leaned to Maisie, "Let her wonder about at age 12. How old are you? 18?" Maisie nodded, "Ah, you'll be just fine then."

Molly growled at Arthur, and was just about to tell him a speech, but the children started running down the stairs. It was 7am now. They all stopped, however, when they saw Maisie. "Hello Maisie!" Ginny said, sitting next to her. Ron and one of the twins, the other dead, sat down across from her.

Molly placed a plate in front of each child, "Maisie would like to use our Floo Network."

Maisie nodded and looked at Ginny, who she knew would understand, "I want to find Draco."

"Bloody hell." Ron said slowly, looking around to his family, "You want to find that git?"

"Shush Ron! You know where Draco's loyalty lies!" Molly yelled to her son before looking at Maisie, "Maybe you should take one of the children with you."

Maisie smiled at her politely, "No. It's alright. I'll have Bruce with me. I should be okay. With a little help from you guys, of course."

Arthur nodded and went upstairs quickly, then came down holding a little silver box. He sat down between the boys and looked at her intently, "Well. The first thing you need if you're going to the wizarding world, alone, is one of these." He opened the box and pulled out a little silver hand mirror.

Maisie gently took it out of his hand and looked at it. "A mirror? For looking around corners?"

"No, my dear, these aren't just ordinary mirrors." Molly said.

Arthur nodded, "That's right. These are Two-Way mirrors. You hold it up to your face, just like that, very good, and you say the name of the person who has the other mirror, which in our case, is me. And I'll be able to communicate with you. No matter where you are."

"Arthur." She said into the mirror. Arthur's face suddenly appeared inside the little mirror, making Maisie smile, "That's brilliant, Mr. Weasley! Thank you!"

"Now. We'll train you for today. And by tomorrow morning, after a hearty breakfast from Molly, we'll send you off using the Floo Network. How's that sound?"

"Wonderful. Thank you so much. I appreciate it so much."

So they ate breakfast, and for the rest of the day, the entire family pitched in to crash train Maisie. They gave her a map of Diagon Alley, taught her how to detect danger, and found clothes for her to wear in order to fit in. The day was long, and often Maisie just had to sit down and recover. But the family was diligent with her and by the end of the day, she felt completely equipped to go into the Wizarding World and its dangers, and find someone special to her.

Maisie was given Ron's bed, Ron sleeping with the spare bed in the twins' room, to sleep in for the night. Maisie didn't go to sleep right away when Molly sent her to bed. Instead, she sat next to her window, looking out into the vast country, with Bruce sitting next to her.

The plan was simple enough. Tomorrow morning she was to use the Floo Network to Diagon Alley. From there, she would be navigating her own way. Before she was to leave Diagon Alley, she was to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank and withdrawal some money for supplies and food under the Weasley name. She fervently refused their offer, but Molly and Arthur did make a point that she might be on the road for days at a time, and they wanted to make sure she was able to be properly fed.

Maisie rested her head on the window sill. Tomorrow her real adventure would begin. Tomorrow, she would embark on one of the scariest journeys of her life. And if all went well, she would see Draco within a week. She smiled down at her cat, who had given up on her vigil and headed to bed. He was curled up on Ron's "R" sweater. Maisie slowly got up from the chair next to the window and crawled into bed. Slowly, she drifted off into a anxious sleep. For tomorrow, she would begin her search.

* * *

I remember I got a comment asking to make the chapters longer. The main reason why my chapters are so short is because I'm able to update quickly. If I went for weeks without updating, then they would be longer. But since I update almost every three to four days, they're short. And they stop at nice cliff hangers. I'm very sorry if it bothers you though. :\ I tried to make this longer, if that helps? I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Journey

_It was a beautiful, sunny summer day. There was a little breeze, but nothing that would prevent the two children from playing in the meadow. It was still late morning, and the golden sunshine kissed the faces of all who made it outside. Normally, the meadow would be filled with giggles and screams of happiness, but that that moment, it was completely silent albeit the breeze and the occasional shuffle of small feet. The little girl was running around the meadow, looking behind trees, behind bushes, anything to find her playmate. She had been around the little meadow clearing three times already, and she still couldn't find him. She started to panic. She ran behind one of the trees again, and then to another, and then finally to another, before she sat in the middle of the meadow and started to whimper. Then she started to cry. Crystal tears ran down her cheeks, her lips began to rose and she covered her eyes and buried her head in her knees. _

_After a couple of moments of sorrow, and gentle hand touched her shoulder. She looked up and gasped, before grabbing her playmate around the next and pulling him down to her level in a massive hug. Her friend laughed and said, "Why were you crying?" _

_Between little sobs and giggles, the girl said, "I thought I'd never see you again!" _

The next morning, Maisie was curled up in a ball, sleeping in Ron's bed. It was close to 6am in the morning, and suddenly, she jerked awake. The sun was shining, as always, and the house would be completely quiet if it wasn't for Molly busily sorting through breakfast. Maisie sat there for a while, her hair ruffled and her eyes heavy, before looking around the room. Bruce was sitting next to the door waiting for her to get up and start their journey. She smiled at him in greeting and got up to get dressed, then went downstairs.

Upon making it to the ground floor, she saw Molly cooking up a storm. Molly had made breakfast, a lunch for both Maisie and Arthur, and a lunch for all the children. She was huffing around and shooing her husband off when he stole food. It was obvious she had been up since early that morning. When Maisie finally became in-lined with Molly's eyesight, Molly smiled at her brightly and motioned for her to take a seat at the table and eat breakfast. Maisie did so, and when she looked down at her plate, she realized she was presented a large stack of pancakes, sausage, eggs, toast, a little bowl of fruit, and a very large glass of milk. Maisie looked from the plate and looked at Molly, "Oh, Molly, this is too much…"

"Nonsense! You'll eat it all!" Molly yelled.

Maisie nodded sadly and started to eat. She knew she couldn't argue with Molly.

Breakfast went fairly well. All of the children were busy crash coursing Maisie on wizarding terms and other various tips they had taught her the day before. Molly huffed uncomfortably and constantly shoved little things in Maisie's bag for the girl's benefit. The children of the house seemed excited for Maisie more than the parents. The boys were constantly telling her amazing things about the wizarding world. It was like educating Harry all over again.

After breakfast, Maisie found herself standing in front of the fireplace with the family. She had a jacket on, her bag, and Bruce was standing next to her. Maisie looked to the family nervously, "Think I'll get there safely?"

Arthur nodded but said, "You must say the name as clearly as you possibly can. You'll be sent to the wrong place if you don't."

Maisie nodded and walked over t the fireplace. After a quick glance to the family, she walked all the way inside the fireplace and stood there. Molly presented her with a little bowl of the powder, to which Maisie took a heaping handful of it and held it out. She then yelled, "Diagon Alley!" and threw the powder onto the floor, and vanished into a green cloud of fire and smoke.

One of the twins shook his head slowly and said, "She's better than Harry!"

The ride through the Floo Network was hectic enough for Maisie. She saw a lot of green, just like the smoke that had sent her through the network to begin with. She saw various other fireplaces that were also connected to the Floo Network, and she was sure she saw other wizards traveling, but she was going far too fast to make out anything. It was after only a couple of moments that she found herself being flown into Diagon Alley.

No one in the Ally paid any mind to her. They brushed past her, some of them smiled, and others glared, but overall she didn't bring a lot of attention upon herself. Arthur had told her that if she so much as indicated that she was an outsider, let alone say she was a muggle, she would not only be scammed, she would be put in danger by left over Death Eaters. He had told her, in private, out of ear from Molly, that muggles have been disappearing all over the wizarding world. Wizards who were still loyal to the Dark One were constantly roaming around, and that she was not to become friends with anyone that she didn't know.

Maisie wondered from the Floo fireplace and started down the Alley. One thing that she didn't tell the Weasley's was her final destination. She had eluded that she would be going to Diagon Alley, and somehow, Draco would find her and she'd be safe. In reality, she was actually going to search for the Malfoy Manor, in Wiltshire, a day walk from London.

She has simply asked Arthur the location of Malfoy Manor, as nonchalantly as she could. Arthur paid no mind and mentioned that it was in Wiltshire, and continued to educate her on various wizarding aspects. Maisie knew very well that if the Weasley family knew she was attempting to travel to Wiltshire from Diagon Alley, they wouldn't have let her go. She knew she had to downplay the journey as much as she possibly could.

But before she could do anything, she had to go to the bank.

She looked around the Alley. Arthur had described the bank as being a large white majestic building with pillars. It would make up a corner on its own, and there was to be a sign that would indicate the building. Maisie found it with no difficulty and entered inside.

Once inside, she walked up to one of the counters. The goblin in charge looked down at her, "Yes…?"

Maisie was shocked. She had never actually seen a goblin before. She had heard of them, during Halloween and other such tales, but never actually stood face to face to one. For a while, much to the annoyance to the goblin, she stood staring at him. It was not until there was a little cough from the goblin that she spoke, "Um…Yes. Hello. I need to withdrawal from the Weasley vault, please."

"…Do you have…_Permission_ to withdrawal from the Weasley vault?"

"Yes, sir, I do." With that, she took out a note that was written by Arthur and stamped with the magical seal of the family. The goblin opened it and read it without looking at the girl.

He looked to her, "Follow me."

Maisie did so. The goblin led her down a long dark corridor, all of which had a specific number on each vault. Still staying on ground level, the goblin stopped at one of the vaults and pulled out a key from his jacket. He unlocked the vault and opened it. Maisie looked inside and furrowed her eyebrows, "There's not a lot in here."

"Well of course not." The goblin snapped, "What were you expecting?"

"I can't accept this." Maisie said before stepping away from the vault, "I can't take this money. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you." The goblin closed the door and stood straight, coked his head back, and raised his eyebrows, "Well, miss, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I need to get to Wiltshire. Is this bank connected to a Floo Network fireplace that is closer to Wiltshire?"

"Of course not! We would never allow a Flooed fireplace to be in Gringotts. That would make theft all the more easy." Maisie looked down at her feet in disappointment. The goblin was right, it was a stupid question. "However." Said the goblin, earning Maisie's attention once again, "Since you were honorable enough to leave the Weasley's their money. I'll arrange a Ministry car for you."

Maisie smiled and him and bowed slightly, "I would appreciate that very much. Thank you."

The goblin grunted and started to the door, indicating that she needed to follow him. "It's odd for you to want to go to Wiltshire." The goblin said blankly, "Only place there is the Malfoy's. And you don't want to meet them. But I'm sure there is another entire reason why you want to go there." The goblin looked up at her, "Am I correct?"

Maisie swallowed hard, "Of course. My grandmother lives there. I don't even know the Malfoy's."

"Good. You shouldn't." With that, the goblin waved his hand and led the girl to the door of Gringotts, "There we are. Your car. Just tell the wizard inside where you would like to go and you'll be taken there."

"Thank you." She said finally before entering the car.

To her amazement, the inside of the car expanded into an entire room. There was a little coffee table, with a full tea set ready for use, a little couch, and little chairs for tea. The inside of the room was of a dark maroon color with gold details, and the windows let in a lovely amount of natural light. Maisie set her bag in the corner of the room and sat down on the couch. She smiled to herself and whispered, "I love magic…"

"Where'll goin' love?" Said the car driver.

Maisie perked up and smiled to her driver, "To Wiltshire, please!"

"That'a be, love." He said. And they were off.

Maisie smiled to herself. This journey was going to be a lot easier than she thought it would be.

Meanwhile, back at Gringotts, a tall man with blonde hair had been standing by the door when the goblin escorted the girl out of the bank. When the goblin finished waving her off and started to enter the bank, the tall man whipped out his cane and tapped it in front of the goblin, thus halting him. The goblin looked up at him, and the man spoke, "Don't want to know the Malfoy's, hmm?" he said coolly.

"Not when they hit their canes in front of me." Said the goblin, who quickly brushed him off and went to his post behind the counter.

The man raised a tweezed eyebrow after him before watching the Ministry car leave Diagon Alley. How strange it was for such a girl to need to go to Wiltshire, of all places. She looked fairly familiar as well. After staring out of the doorframe a while, the man looked to his left, "Draco, didn't that girl look familiar to you?" Draco didn't say anything. He only looked out the doorframe menacingly.

* * *

Hello. Sorry it took a bit to upload. It was a hard chapter to write. But I hope you like it! :) Also, a lot of the little details that I enter into my fanfictions would not have been possible without the Harry Potter Wiki. Trust me, I don't know _that_ much about Harry Potter!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Curses

_Hopefully it'll be over soon and I'll come to the Muggle world as see you. I just wanted to write you one last time. I feel that even though we only spent a duration of a weekend together in person, I've grown quite fond of you..I feel I've might have fallen for you. Take Bruce and go home to where you'll be safe once more. Your picture is in my breast pocket-over my heart. _

_I love you, _

_Draco. _

The inside of the car was one of the most luxurious things Maisie had ever experienced. She relaxed herself against the couch and watched the scenery out of the window. After a while, the taxi driver said to her, "You been 'ere long?"

Maisie straightened to alert and looked up to the front, "Um. Yes, I have. I've lived around Diagon Alley all my life. Normally I hitch a ride with my parents to visit my grandmother, but they're gone for holiday and they wanted me to still check on her. You understand, of course?"

The driver seemed to accept this, because he chuckled and said, "Yeah yeah. I have a grandmother of me own. She's a lovely one, gotta check up on 'er every couple of weeks too."

Maisie smiled and stood up in the house like compartment of the car. She looked at the art on the wall. In one of the paintings there stood a young romantic from the Renaissance with his hands on her hips and her hands on his chest. They were looking into each other's eyes lovingly, her cheeks rosy with humility, and his own lips were curled with happiness. Maisie smiled at the painting and yelled to the driver, "This is a lovely painting."

"They're lovely people. Good company, yup." He said.

"Company…?" She said softly. She looked at the painting and was surprised to see the couple slowly dancing. Her head was now on his shoulder, a small smile on her face, her cheeks redder than they ever been. The boy had his arm tightly wrapped around her waist, and gently, he places a small kiss on her forehead. When they finished their dance, they bowed to each other and then faced Maisie, gently bowing again. Maisie smiled at the painting and then bowed back at them. The couple clapped at her and sat down to continue their conversation.

Maisie turned away out of respect and walked over to the window. The window itself was one that would have to be in an old Victorian home and not one that would be on the wall of a moving vehicle. It had a bay window of which Maisie sat down and watched the wizarding world go by. It was a bright sunny day but the feeling of the air indicated that it would be a cool rainy night.

"Alright love! Wiltshire, England!" The driver yelled.

Maisie opened the door of the car and stepped out. When she closed it, she turned around to be surprised to see the car to small. For a moment, she was taken aback, but got over it quickly to seem nonchalant. She went to the window of the drivers seat and looked down at the driver, "I'm sorry. I have no money to pay you."

"Not to worry, love, the goblin paid me already. Be careful here. There's a plenty of sketchy wizards around here. Your granny must be one tough lady."

"Thank you." Maisie smiled at him, "I hope to see you soon." He nodded and she stepped away from the car to allow him to drive off. He honked twice in goodbye and, suddenly, the car completely disappeared.

Maisie shook her head and looked around her. The town of Wiltshire was stunning. There were old time buildings with the original brick, mostly grey like the English sky, but that day they stood out against the bright green on that sunny day. She was standing on a cobblestone road that lead into the inner village. After looking about her for a while, she started to walk down the road.

Suddenly, a flash of pure black completely engulfed her. She felt herself be lurched from the side, and then curled up into a type of painful ball. She screamed but it didn't get very far, for her mouth was quickly covered by another boney hand. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she was sitting in the middle of a dark forest-her hands tied behind her back. She looked around her but she didn't have to look long for her attacker, for she was standing just beside the younger girl. It was the one with the long black stringy hair, the one that blew up the Weasley's shed. Next to her stood Igor and Barty. "Thought you'd pay Draco a little visit, eh?" She said poi sonly, leaning in close to Maisie's face. In a hissed voice she said, "You're the girl who helped destroy the Locket…"

Maisie shivered at the closeness of the Death Eater. She attempted to lean away but Bellatrix grabbed her face and forced Maisie to look her in the eye. Igor chimed in, "Now, Bellatrix, we don't want to give her a scare, do we?"

"Of course we do!" She yelled out at Maisie's face, "Filthy mud blood!" Bellatrix pushed her wand against Maisie's throat, making the younger girl whimper.

"Stop!" Came a voice from behind Maisie. Maisie couldn't see who it was, but instantly, she recognized the voice. A voice she hadn't heard for two years.

Bellatrix looked up slowly. "My dear Draco. I found the girl who ruined our mission. Who ruined your dreams of power…"

"Shut up, Bellatrix." Draco said sternly.

"Draco…" Maisie breathed softly, causing Bellatrix to push her wand deeper into Maisie's neck. Draco didn't look at her.

He didn't show any indication that he had heard her, but instead he looked sternly to Bellatrix, "Why are you causing so much trouble? Voldemort lost, remember?" "He'll never lose. Not as long as I'm alive!" Bellatrix yelled, causing Maisie to shrink back against the tree even more.

Bellatrix looked down at Maisie, "I will destroy everyone who helped destroy the Dark Lord!"

Next to Draco, Lucius slowly walked up behind his son. "Bellatrix…Igor…Barty…" His eyebrow slowly raised itself, "What seems to be the problem here."

"We found the girl that jeopardized the Dark Lord." Barty's tongue flicked out.

"No. She didn't do anything." Draco said, looking to his father, "I told her to give it to Harry. I'm the one who allowed the Locket to be destroyed. Don't harm her." He looked back at Bellatrix, "Don't harm her!"

"Two years ago…" Lucius said slowly, "When we sent you to the Weasley's. You allowed the Locket to be destroyed when you were the one who was sent to retrieve it?"

"Yes." Draco said, looking back to Maisie.

"You blood traitor!" Bellatrix yelled before whipping her wand from Maisie's neck and pointing it at Draco. She held the wand there for a moment, causing both Lucius and Draco to raise their own wands at her. At the last minute, she pointed her wand to Maisie and yelled, "Crucio!"

Maisie screamed. It was an ear piercing type of scream that could only have come about through terrible pain. She felt all her veins inside of her start to vibrate inside of her. She screwed her eyes shut and started to shake under the pressure of the sting. Tears started to run down her face, tears that burned her already read hot face. In the couple of seconds that the spell was in action, Maisie started to sob. Each one causing her entire body to lurch forward and her heart to skip violently. Draco flicked his wand at Bellatrix and yelled, "Avada kadavra!"

The pain in Maisie stopped, and she slumped over limp. Her head hurt more than it ever had in her life, and her body tingled with little traces of pain. She opened her eyes only slightly to see the blue sky, the beautiful sky that watched over her during her journey through the wizarding world. The sunlight still kissed her face softly, gently, as if apologizing for the pain she had just endured. She took one more deep breath, and slowly allowed her eyes to close, falling into darkness.

Maisie didn't dream.

Her mind only stood in complete darkness, with no emotion, with nothing but emptiness. Her body had calmed itself, but even in her unconscious state, her body was still sore, and she could feel it.

Maisie slowly opened her eyes. They were heavy with the heavy sleep she had just had. It hurt her to open them, but she did it out of curiosity. She could tell that she was laying on her back, her head facing a ceiling. The ceiling itself was an emerald green with little flakes of gold inside the artwork-the artwork being angels and other romantic things. She took a deep breath and slowly sat up.

Upon looking around her, she saw that she was in a very luxurious room. There was a giant bay window to her right, letting in the same type of sunlight that had kissed her cheeks when she was being tortured. To her left, there was a dresser, a door, and a mirror reflecting the light. The walls of the room was the same type of green as the ceiling, but it didn't have gold in it. The furniture was overgrown and too detailed for her own eyes to completely take them in. She turned to the left again to look out the window, and upon doing so, she noticed an overstuffed chair sitting next to the bed. In the chair sat Draco, when his head resting against his fist, which his elbow resting on the arm of the chair.

Maisie looked at his closely. Over the two years that he had been gone, his jaw line had become a little sharper and his hair had grown a little longer. There was stubble on his chin which indicated that he had not been taking care of himself, but instead has been waiting for Maisie to wake up. The Dark Mark was still on the inside of his forearm.

Maisie smiled at him gently, but her attention was ripped from the sleeping boy when the door opened to reveal a woman in the door frame. Half her hair was bright blonde and the other half being brown. Her face was stern, with pink lipstick on. She was pale, but she had Draco's eyes. Or, for the matter, Draco had her eyes. The woman closed the door gently behind her and looked at Maisie. "Good morning."

"Morning…" Maisie said slowly.

"You've been asleep for four days. You took that spell pretty hard."

"It was a painful spell…" Maisie countered.

The woman walked over and looked at Draco, a small smile forming on her lips before looking back at Maisie, "I'm Narcissa. I'm Draco's mother."

"Oh…Yes…Hello." Maisie said, before straightening to attention. "I'm-"

"Maisie. I know." Narcissa said before pulling up a chair herself and looking at the girl, "You knew Draco when you were younger."

"Yes. Yes I did."

"You're also the one who helped destroy the Locket."

"Yes…" Maisie said with a sigh. Another person who was angry with her. Another person who wants her to pay.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and looked from her to outside the window, "Good. I hated Voldemort."

"You did?"

Narcissa looked to Maisie again, "He put my son in danger." She got up and started to close the draperies in front of the window, "How is your mind?"

"I'm fine…Thank you." Maisie said.

Before she completely closed the room to darkness, she looked to Maisie, "I'm not angry with you. I'm not your enemy. You have someone else to win over. For now, get some more rest. You'll need it." And with that, Narcissa made the room completely dark and walked through to the door. She opened it, letting a little sliver of light in before quickly closing it. Maisie sighed and looked over to the figure in the chair. It hadn't moved during the conversation between Maisie and his mother. Maisie laid back down and turned to her side, facing Draco. She hadn't expected to fall asleep so easily, but the spell had taken it's toll and pushed her to sleep once again. This time, however, she wanted to sleep, and this time, she dreamt.

* * *

A bit of a longer chapter. :) Hope you all enjoy it!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Do you?

_The eyes of her attacker were mere inches from her face. They were deep with anger and bitterness; deep dark eyes seared into her and seemed to search her for her soul. The woman growled at her, sneered at her, cursed her and called her names that she didn't even know. Her voice, though once thought to be quite beautiful and charming, was now shaken and shrilly—one of a hyena or a lizard of some sort. This woman, her attacker, her captor, only smiled when she saw the fear snake its way up the face of her victim and the color leave the opposite way. This woman, this demon, this horrible creature, was somehow hauntingly beautiful, gastingly seductive, and dangerously royal. Her face was closer to her now, and she was pushing something hard against the throat. She smiled when she heard a whimper, and giggled insanely when she felt the shiver. This was amusing to her. This was her duty but she liked it. She enjoyed watching her victim crumble before her. She enjoyed watching people be tortured, in fact, of all things, it was her favourite. Of all things, this was her passion. Her passion was to spread evil and to clean out the ones who were less than her. _

"_Crucio!"  
_

Maisie jumped awake. Her heart was racing and there was a sheen of cold sweat all over her body. Suddenly, despite the many layers of blankets, she felt cold. She breathed heavily and looked around the room for an answer to her situation. The room was completely dark, but the moonlight that had melted its way into the room. This place looked unfamiliar. She started to panic. She closed her eyes and opened them quickly to see if her surroundings had changed, but they had not. Maisie placed a hand on her heard and tried to calm her breathing, swallowing a lump in her throat back into its place, and using her free hand to fan herself gently.

Draco had been peacefully asleep up until this point. He had been in the same room for 6 days now, only leave to take a quick shower, eat, and go to the bathroom. Other than that, he had not once left the side of Maisie. He had been asleep when his mother had the conversation with Maisie, according to his mother, but Narcissa had decided to allow Draco to sleep for a couple more hours instead of waking him. She said Maisie needed her rest, and Draco agreed.

When Draco had heard the petite gasp of Maisie, and after he watched her calm herself, he moved from his chair to sit next to her in the bed. Draco shushed her gently and took hold of her hand, much to the surprise of Maisie, who jumped. Draco soothed, "There, there. You're fine. You're safe."

"Draco?"

"Yes, it's me. Calm down." He stroked her hand with his thumb gently. Her hand was so cold inside of his. It was almost like all of her life, her vigour, her happiness, had been tortured out of her. Even in a matter of a minute. Her lips her dry and her face was pale; she had just had a nightmare, Draco could tell. The Cruciatus Curse, though may not cause lasting physical effects, it could leave the victim emotionally disturbed. Draco sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose annoyingly. This curse was Bellatrix's favourite, and he should have known that she would use it on Maisie. He looked at Maisie again for a longer time. Her hair was limp and dried out, despite his mother's efforts to clean it. Her eyes were glassed over because of the nightmare and the deep sleep she had just woken up from. And particularly, she was thin. She hadn't properly eaten for days, and the effects were obvious on her. She was losing weight, and fast, and she needed a proper meal to be sustained. His mother did a few simple magical tricks to keep her alive and clean. Some things that filled her stomach and took care of her hygiene, but it wasn't a real meal. However, despite all of this, her hair, her eyes, her skin, and her apatite, to Draco, she still looked gorgeous. He had caught a short glimpse of her the week before, while she was in the bank, and she couldn't help but stare. He had noticed that her figure had filled beautifully, her waist was still dainty and thin, just like it had been two years earlier when he wrapped his arm around it while Flooing. Her hair was longer, and when it was healthy, it was beautiful. He loved how she looked; loved how she had aged. She still had that shining grace and love inside of her that he remembered, only, much to Draco's pleasure, in a more attractive manner. Maisie slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position, much to the discomfort of Draco. Once her back was resting against the back of the bed, and her knees were pulled up to her chest, she looked at Draco once again. To Draco's utter surprised, she smiled at him. A genuine, happy, calm smile. Draco furrowed his brows, "Why aren't you angry?"

Maisie blinked at him questioningly, "I'm supposed to be angry?"

"Well. You've been cursed by my aunt. I would suggest for you to be angry."

Maisie's eyes widened and she leaned in close to Draco, as if she was telling him a great secret, "You're related to _her_?"

"Yes." Draco said sternly before gently pushing her back against the wall, so that she leaned against the bed back once again, "Be careful. You're mind is still fragile."

"I met your mother."

"I know. She told me about it." Draco moved some of the blankets closer to Maisie's body, to warm her, before straightening his shirt nonchalantly and looking up at Maisie again. Her eyes were full of fear and worry; of confusion and of also demand. Draco simply said, "She's worried for you. She cares for your safety."

"Why?"

Draco looked to the ground of the room, then out to the window silently, before answering but not looking, "She knows I care for you."

Maisie nodded gently and looked out the window as well. The moon cast velvet blue into the room, and when she looked at Draco, she was almost mystified by his appearance. He was, like the rest of his family, hauntingly handsome, but unlike his family, his feminie attributes had left his face for more masculine features. Maisie enjoyed looking at him. At his eyes, his hair, and even his smile, though she hadn't seen him smile for two years.

After a long wait, Maisie finally asked, "Draco...Why didn't you come to see me after the war was over?"

He sighed because he knew this was going to come up. He looked at her finally, "I couldn't. Incase you haven't noticed, my family doesn't seem fond of you. Not Bellatrix anyway." He looked out the window again, "My mother is fed up with this hierarchy. She's tired of the conflict, of the war, of the fighting in general. She accepts you, but that doesn't mean you're in the clear. You haven't met my father yet."

"What is he like?"

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair diligently before looking at her for the third time during their conversation—for some reason, he couldn't hold her gaze longer than two questions. "He's angry that you're here. He's already given mother a piece of his mind." Draco rolled his eyes, "And me too."

Maisie looked at him intently, and completely ignoring his story, she asked, "You still care for me?"

Draco looked at her, "Of course."

"Then what are you going to do when I'm better? When I have to leave?"

Draco shook his head and looked forward, past the window, past the moon, to the future that he had to think about. His eyebrows became hard and his jaw became stiff. He said, "We'll jump that hurdle when we come to it."

"I start university in two months, Draco."

He nodded, "We'll have all this figured out by then. For now, you need to regain your health. For a muggle, the Stunning Spell can be really harsh. We're surprised you're not insane. You impressed my mother. She says you have a strong mind."

Maisie smiled and nodded before looking around the room. Then, quickly, before Draco could stop her, she pulled the covers off of her and jumped out of the bed. Draco sprang up and grabbed her waist to steady her from falling, and once she was safe, he said in a angered hush, "What on _earth _are you doing? Did you just not hear me? I said you need to regain yourself!"

"I'm fine, Draco, look." She wiggled herself from his grasp and walked around the room, and much to his fear, she twirled herself a couple of times. Then she stopped, and she looked at him once more, "Draco, remember the conversation we had two years ago, in the meadow, when you were trying to convince me that you're a wizard?"

Draco raised his eyebrow at him, "What? You still don't believe me?"

She shook her head and smiled at him, "Well, you said that you would take me flying, and prove it to me."

Draco stared at her for a long time, trying to remember if what she was saying was true. After a while, Maisie biting her bottom lip as his suspense, he sighed and said, "Yes. I remember that."

"Can we go flying?"

_"Now?"  
_  
"Yes! Yes now! Before your family wakes up. Before tomorrow, when we'll have to face the real world. Just one night of freedom." She walked to him and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him dramatically, "Just one night of not having to worry about predejuces or families or bloodlines. Please?"

Draco looked at her, then out the window to the night, "It's a clear night, alright." He looked at her again to see her hopes slightly raised. Then, he looked to her body. She was wearing a small silk nightgown. He couldn't see details, but since she was standing against the light, he could see her shape clearly. He allowed a smug smirk to cross his face, "You'll have to change into something a little more..Appropiate for flying before we go outside."

Maisie gave him a strange look before looking down at herself, then letting go of him, turning him around, and pushing him out the door, "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

* * *

I'm trying to make these a little bit longer for you guys. :) Hopefully the next chapter will be full of details. Enjoy!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Flying

Draco shook his head at the door and then continued down the corridor of his home. He went to his room and quickly got into his flying gear. Tight pants, a cape, and leather around his forearms. He slipped his feet into his boots and went to his closet to grab his broom. It was sitting neatly, leaning up against the wall, and Draco only polished it for a moment before leaving the room and walking down the hall again to meet Maisie.

He had to wait outside her door for some time, despite her saying that she would be out momentarily. However, finally, she opened the door. She had her hair in a loose bun near the back of her head-a smart choice, considering how long her hair was long. She wore a normal pair of dark shorts that hugged her curves in a lovely way and made her legs look longer than normal, and a very simple long sleeve white shirt. It hugged her as well; Draco enjoyed seeing her, even if it was modest. Maisie smiled at Draco and said, "Ready?"

"Ready…But I don't know if you are." He shook his head at her and started down the hallway. She gave him an odd look but followed obediently. Once they got to the door leading outside, Draco looked around the kitchen. "Be quiet. My mother hears everything. She's become paranoid after the war." Maisie nodded and covered her mouth for dramatic effect.

Draco slowly opened the door to the outside, only wide enough to let a skinny person through, and gestured her to go before him. She did so, and walked out onto the grass and waited for him. Draco approached her a couple of moments later, holding his broom in his hand, and looking around the property for any signs of moment. "I snuck out a lot when I was in high school. But it's different now. Now…Now something could be out there. We're a targeted family, you know."

"I know." Maisie said kindly, following Draco through the large luxuries yard of the Malfoy family. The yard consisted of a large garden that the two had to go through to get to the other side. There was a fountain in the middle, with two mighty figured sighting on top in cement. Around the fountain, and across the yard, there was bright flowers, mostly white, to stick with the Slytherin theme. Finally, at the very barrier of the yard, there were a line of trees that separated the yard from the rest of the world. Draco took Maisie's hand and led her through these trees, all the way to the other side, and took her to an open orchard. They were apple trees, still pink from spring.

The moonlight was perfect for flying. It sent down a silver light that was bright enough for the two teenagers to see where they were going. This was especially important for Draco, who would need this light to stay afloat in the air. Once they were in the middle of the orchard, Draco stopped and faced Maisie. "Now, if you're going to fly with me, you need to do exactly what I tell you to do."

"Alright." Maisie said cheerfully. She had a smile on her face. The first genuine smile of happiness that Draco had seen since seeing her in the bank.

"Good." He said sternly before mounting his broom. He slid back so that he was closer to the bustled of the broom, and motioned her over with his hand. "Sit in front of me, and place your hands on the stick of the broom in front of you. Like that, yup. And then put your weight on your palms…very good." Draco moved his hands around her waist so that his hands were directly behind hers. Then he said, "Hold on, and don't scream or anything."

Maisie nodded and closed her eyes. She felt her whole body lurch forward, and then up, and then she felt completely weightless. Maisie only let out a soft squeak on takeoff, but the worse thing was how tense she had gotten. Her shoulders were pressed up against her ears, her legs completely immovable, and her eyes tightly shut. Draco leaned close to her ear and whispered gently, "You're fine. Look."

Maisie slowly opened her eyes. Beneath her the world was flying by. She saw herself go over long green plains of England, over rivers and lakes, and over entire cities. Maisie looked back at Draco, who had been watching her the entire time, and smiled, "It's beautiful…"

"Do you believe me now?" Maisie laughed and once again looked about her. Clouds were all over, at the same level as her, and she was able to see miles in front of her. She took a large breath of the elevated air, smiled again, and said, "Yes…Yes I do."

"Good."

The two sailed through the air for a good hour, talking about how beautiful it was, about how Draco learned to fly, and about him being the Seeker for the Slytherin team. She was infinitely interested and amazed in the experience. Subconsciously, she scooted back closer to Draco, much to his delight. Never had they been so close, and neither seemed to mind.

"Alright, hold on." And Draco pushed his broom down, causing them to lose height. Maisie tensed again and waited until he landed them gently onto the ground. He got off the broom and gently pulled it from under her once she was standing on her own two feet.

They were on the beach. Specifically, they were on the beach that was on the bank of the English Channel. Maisie turned to look at him, asking him is she had permission, to which he smiled and nodded. She smiled as well and started walking to the water of the beach-slowly, feeling the sand on her feet, wiggling her toes, and being carefree. If she had been really struck by the Stunning Spell, spent close to a week unconscious in bed, and worse of all, almost lost her life, she didn't look it. She looked healthy. She had a glow to her that Draco was surprised any human could possibly pull off. To him, she was beautiful. She made him happy, just like she had more than a decade ago, and more importantly, two years ago.

Draco had been there watching her, not moving, while she walked away from him. Maisie turned around and yelled, "Come on!" She was already knee deep in the cold evening water. Draco put his broom down, glanced around him for any movement, took his cape off, and followed her to the water. He didn't enter the water, for he was wearing long pants, so he stood there and waited for her. She turned around again and laughed at him before going onto the beach with him.

Once on the beach, she sat down and motioned for him to do the same. He sat down next to her and looked out into the ocean. After a moment of silence, Maisie said, "I love the ocean. It's so soothing…So free."

"Mmm.." Was all Draco said in agreement. Maisie scooted closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder gently. Hesitant, she was, but she was comforted when he slinked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Both smiled.

They sat like that for a long time. In a comfortable silence. The moon became a little milkier, and the air slowly started to chill as the dawn started to approach. It was after quite some time when Maisie took his arm and looked at the Dark Mark. Draco became uncomfortable but didn't move. She said, "All because of this. This entire journey because of a Locket…and this mark."

"Yeah." Draco said slowly, gently taking her hand in his and holding it. The sleeve of his shirt fell so that it covered the Dark Mark. "But I've enjoyed this journey. The part with you, that is."

Maisie looked up at him with questioning eyes, "Really?"

Draco gently pulled away and looked at her. She looked beautiful. The light of the moon and the shadows that it threw on her. Her cheekbones stood out, her eyes glittered, and her smile shown brighter than the moon itself. She was beautiful, gorgeous, and to him, perfect. In a moment of instinct, he leaned his face closer to hers. She didn't jerk away, but her smile grew. As if to ask for permission, he gently pressed his nose against hers, to which she replied with a push back. Finally, after years of waiting he pressed his lips against hers gently.

The kiss was perfect. Short, chaste, but overall it was something Draco would remember his entire life. He pulled away and looked down at Maisie. She was smiling, and after staring at him for some time, she giggled gently and looked down bashfully. She looked up at him again slowly, "That was my first kiss, you know."

Draco's eyes widen and he lurched back to get a full view of her, "Really? Why?"

Maisie laughed, "Well I'm not going to kiss just anyone!" She calmed herself and looked down at the grass again before saying, "I wanted to give my first kiss to someone special."

Draco smiled and pulled her to him, burying his nose into her hair, "I'm honoured."

They spent the remaining of the night talking and watching the sun rise; occasionally kissing but nothing too heavy. When it became too chilly for Maisie to bear, Draco fetched his cape to drape around her for the remaining of the date. They had agreed that this was their first date. When the sun was completely up, Draco mentioned that his mother would soon be awake, and that it was time to go home.

* * *

There. The fluff. :) Tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Flying Home

The flight home was as beautiful as the flight to the beach. This time around Maisie was a lot more calm as well. Draco told her that he'd take her again when they had the time and the ability to sneak out of the house again. That was, however, if his mother didn't find out about their little trip. He also explained that he might get into some type of trouble with the Ministry of Magic for using magic in front of a muggle. When she heard this, Maisie had whipped her head around while on the broom and prepared herself to scold him for being so careless. However he brushed if off-Harry was training as a auror and would surely vouch for the young couple.

They landed in the forest outside of the Malfoy property. Draco looked around the property before looking back at Maisie, "Someone's been here."

"How can you tell?"

He looked to the trees in front of them and pointed one out, that was charred black, and still smoking, "Bellatrix likes fire. The Death Eaters are here."

"Aren't they illegal?"

Draco looked back at her with a disgruntled look, "How the hell did you know that?"

Maisie shrugged, "Well if Harry is working for the Ministry of Magic, then that means that Harry's side won, and your side lost. And that your side is in a lot of trouble. Have the Death Eaters been in hiding?"

"You're too smart for your own good." Draco said before taking her hand and dragging her behind him. The morning sun was started to heat the earth, and Maisie was beginning to become warm in her clothing. She especially became heated when she approched the Malfoy Manor—though it was her nerves and not the sun. When they finally reached the door, Draco wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him before peeking into the window of the door. Narcissa was in a heated argument with Bellatrix, with Barty Jr. and Lucius close by. They were arguing over something very important to Draco's mother; something worth fighting with her dear sister about. After listening for a while, the two teenagers realized that Draco's mother was fighting on Maisie's behalf. Bellatrix insisted on finding the girl and sending her to her doom, while Narcissa demanded that Maisie be left alone.

Bellatrix looked to Lucius, "Don't you have anything to say about all of this? About a muggle being in your home?"

To which the elder Malfoy replied, "The war is over, Bellatrix. There is no need to be so fervent. This is my home, afterall, and I will decide who stays and who doesn't."

"And you're okay with a muggle being here? You blood traitor!" Bellatrix raored to him before grabbing her own broom, looking to Barty to follow her, and Flooing out of the Malfoy Manor.

Lucius looked to his wife, "This girl is your responsibility. I will allow her to me in my home. I will even allow her to be with our son. But you will protect her, not me. Understand?" His wife nodded.

Maisie looked to Draco, "What does this all mean?"

Draco's face was stern, "It means…It means that everything will be okay."

That morning Maisie was properly introduced to Draco's parents. His mother was warm—she smiled at her, asked her if she liked to cook, and asked her about her future plans. Draco's dad was a bit cooler, but became interested in Maisie's love for history and literature. In the end, both parents were not surprised or disapproving of the relationship. Since the war, they had mellowed, and both mentioned that near the end they had became less passionate about their hate for muggles, and more zealous about Draco's happiness. Lucius said Pansy was a little wench anyway.

The next couple of weeks included many dinners with the Malfoy's, and after the third week, they had dinner with Maisie's parents. Maisie's father was a social worker and Maisie's mother was psychologist. Both being fairly understanding of family relationships, both impressed both of Draco's parents. At first it was awkward, but the blood difference was eventually put aside.

Bellatrix and the other's continued to try to convince Draco's parents of ridding Maisie and her family, and every once in a while they would attempt to attack the family. But the Malfoy's resisted, and the Death Eaters were caught and sentenced swiftly thanks to Harry and the others, who were tipped off my Draco.

Maisie went to university in the muggle world, and she would eventually acquire a degree in communications and English. She would end up being a writer for both the wizarding world and the muggle world. Most of her novels dealt with the paranormal, the magical, and love.

It was not long after their first kiss that Draco asked Maisie to be his girlfriend. She happily complied and they dated through her university education before getting married right when she graduated. Draco started working for the ministry, and Lucius and Narcissa moved to a small home in a remote beachy area, leaving the younger couple to live in the Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix and the rest of the Malfoy family didn't attend the wedding, but all of Maisie's family did, and of course, the Weasleys and Harry.

It was now a couple years into their marriage, and Maisie and Draco were sitting in the back porch of the Manor. The theme of the home wasn't that of Slytherin colors, but of other bright uplifting colors thanks to Maisie. The inside of the home was still elegant and sophisticated; something that would make Draco's mother proud. On the back porch, Maisie was reading a newspaper and Draco was reading over some paperwork he was assigned at the Ministry. They sat opposite of each other, but their feet occasionally bumped against the other's, causing them both to smile.

In this silence, Maisie suddenly got up from her chair and walked into the house. Draco paid it no mind and continued his reading. It wasn't until he heard a loud gasp that he got up form his chair and walked inside the house. His wife, with tears rolling down her cheeks, stood in the doorway waiting for him. Draco's eyebrows furrowed and he rushed to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and saying, "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Maisie's wet face slowly raised to a smile, "Draco…I'm pregnant."

Draco looked to the womb of his wife. Inside, a small creature was slowly growing. A creature of which pure wizard blood and muggle blood flowed through. A creature who Draco did not know, but instantly he loved. And he loved his wife for being willing to give him such a child. This child would be the child that will break the Malfoy tradition of predejuce and bitterness, of heiachy and better-than-thou attitudes. It would be the generation that this child grew up with that would be the new generation, one of harmony and of the wizarding world being at peace.

Draco looked up to the tear covered face of his wife, and quickly pulled her into a tight hug. He then kissed her, then hugged her again, and kissed her once more. Both were smiling, both were happy, and both were looking forward to their new addition.

Maisie pulled away and smiled up at her husband, "All because of a Locket…"

Draco shook his head in amusement, "Yeah…All because of a Locket…"

The End. :]

* * *

Ah. :) Another story down. I hoped you all liked it! I know this one was a long one. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
